Face to face with the Future
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Arthur and Merlin went on a hunt. Suddenly they get to our times - they don't know how. Prince and his servant meet a modern witch. She and her family will try to send them back. But it's not going to be so easy. SLASH! - Merthur.
1. The beast

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. ****"Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur in next chapters.**

**What about?: Arthur and Merlin went on a hunt. Suddenly they get to our times - they don't know how and why. Prince and his manservant meet a modern witch. She and her family will try to help them. They'll try to send them back. But it's not going to be so easy. Besides it won't be witch's only problem. She can look and she sees what can happen (between Merlin and Arthur, of course). ****I hope it's better than it sounds.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**"The beast****"**

Two men stood on the empty road. Near the road, in the same distances, grew trees. Behind them were the huge fields.

"Merlin? What have you just done?" one of them asked.

"Nothing?" The dark haired boy answered.

"Nothing?" the blond haired man repeated. "This is nothing?! Damn you Merlin! You and your magic!"

"I swear Arthur, I didn't do anything." The boy, called Merlin, said.

"Oh really?" the blonde asked frustrated. "So where, the hell, are we?"

"It looks like a..." the younger man hesitated. "Road."

"Yeah... And have you ever seen that road?!" Arthur raised his eyebrow. He looked at the asphalt. He couldn't know what it was.

"No," Merlin admitted, almost whispering.

"I thought so because I've never seen that kind of road too." Prince looked at the sky. It was pure blue with some small clouds on it.

"I wonder where are we… I didn't even hear about such a different land. Any idea, Merlin?" The blonde glanced at his friend.

"Well... it has to be far from Camelot," he answered after a moment of thinking.

"Oh really?" Arthur asked with sarcasm heard in his voice.

"But I didn't use magic!" the young manservant added.

"Okay... It doesn't matter now. I just want come back, Merlin. Could you do something?"

"I can't," the boy said sadly.

"What means that you can't? You're warlock, aren't you?"

"But I never did that kind of things. I have no idea how..."

Merlin stopped because they heard something. It was a really strange noise.

After a while, within their sight, some creature appeared. It was navy blue and it had a pair of large, bright, yellow eyes. The beast wasn't big but it was very fast. It rushed ahead towards the two young men.

Arthur got his sword. He was ready for defense. However, the beast stopped.

"Arthur, be careful," Merlin warned him. "I've never seen something like this before.

"I know," the blonde whispered.

In the same time, a young woman jumped out from inside of the creature. She was wearing a very strange trousers.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" she yelled. " Do you wanna die? If you do, then do it in another way! I'm not gonna go to the jail because of two..."

"Move away, My Lady," Arthur cut off. "I know you're shocked but we'll help you. I'll kill that beast!"

"What?" she squealed. " A beast? Are you crazy?"

Arthur came up to the creature.

"Get away of my car!" the woman screamed.

"Car?" Merlin asked frowning. "What is a car?"

Woman looked at Merlin and again at Arthur. Her light blue eyes were so penetrating. Her long brown hairs shined in sun's glare.

"Is everything okay with you? - she asked.

"With us?" the prince said slowly.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait... First, my dear," she turned to Arthur, "put your sword down. Before you hurt someone with this.

"The beast!" He said.

"It's not a beast."

Arthur looked at his manservant. Merlin frowned. Prince sighed and did what the woman wanted.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, tell me guys, what is happening here. It's a joke, right? Something like a hidden camera?"

"Hidden what?" Merlin asked.

Woman brushed her hair away from her forehead.

"Who the hell you are?" she asked trying to be as calm as she could.

"I'm sorry Lady. We've been rude. I am prince Arthur Pendragon, king Uther's son." The girl froze. It's true that they were wearing strange clothes - but who can understand men?! And their behaviour wasn't normal but it didn't have to mean that... "And this is my manservant," Arthur continued. "Merlin".

She looked at the dark haired man. "A sorcerer?" the woman whispered.

Merlin and Arthur held their breaths for a moment.

"How..." the warlock started. "How do you know that?"

She didn't answer.

"You're joking guys, aren't you? It was funny but now it's not any more."

"It's not a joke." Arthur was a bit irritated. "And how do you know about Merlin?"

"It can't be…" she whispered. "It's just impossible."

"What is impossible and how do you know?" prince asked again.

"Wait! Look into my eyes," she ordered. "I'll find the truth."

"Arthur, it can be a trap," Merlin warned his friend.

"It's not a trap! I just have to know," the girl said.

"I'll risk," the young Pendragon said slowly.

"Arthur, no!"

"She's just a woman. Besides you're here, Merlin!" The blonde looked at him.

Warlock sighed. "Alright."

Arthur looked into her eyes. They were so deep. It lasted just a moment but he felt something strange.

"Now you," she turned to Merlin. Their sights met and the girl smiled.

"I see..." the woman broke an eye contact. "...the truth. You're not joking."

"So if you believe us now, could you tell us where the hell we are?" the prince asked a bit nervous.

"I think that you are in the same place as you were before, just... just centuries later."

"What?" both of men screamed.

"Is it future?" Arthur asked.

"Very remote future. And my present."

"But how?"

"Don't ask me."

"And what with me?" Merlin asked. "How did you know about my magic?"

"Well... I can't tell you everything but you, both of you, are half-legendary figures."

"What does it mean?"

"It means that I heard and read stories about you. However, now I know why they are legends."

"What do you mean?" Arthur got interested.

"In legends you're not in the same age. Merlin is older... much older."

Arthur laughed.

"Anyway," the girl said fast. "You have to trust me. Otherwise, you won't survive in this world."

"We don't even know your name," Merlin said.

"Right... I'm Lena. I think that I should tell you something else. I'm a witch."

Men looked at each other.

"And you think that we should trust you?" Arthur asked.

"I think that you have no choice."

"We knew evil witches," Merlin added.

"I'm not one of them. I want to help you."

"Why? How can we know that you're telling the truth?" It was a prince.

"Because I want to live, okay? My life isn't perfect but I can stand it. Maybe you don't know but if you don't back to your times, you can change the future."

"Will you take us back to the Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"With my sisters and maybe brother."

"Do they have magic too?" Arthur got in.

"Yes. I'm sure that together we'll find the way to send you back. But you have to trust me."

"I'm not sure Arthur. It's strange." Merlin looked at his master.

"Merlin, do you really think that I have no doubts? It's just..."

"Men! Just listen to me. If you don't go with me you're going have really big troubles. Some other people will find you and they won't be so tolerant. They'll send you to house for the madmen."

"We're not mad," Arthur said angrily.

"I know that. But they won't understand. Most of people don't believe in magic. Magic isn't something normal in this world. Though they like read or watch fantasy…" She saw their confused faces. "Never mind! People prefer believe that everything is under their control."

"We have to think... put heads together." The prince decided.

"And in this time, another car will appear here, and then we all are gonna have the problems. That road is really empty. You can see fields but farther is another world. If you don't know anything about it, you won't survive even one day." Lena took a deep breath. "Besides I'm not going to wait," she told herself. "I've got a better idea."

The smirk appeared on her mouth. She put her hands up in the air and made such a strange move with them. In one moment car's door got open. Arthur and Merlin didn't even say a single word when something put them into the vehicle. This "something" was her magic.

"What the hell are you doing?" the prince yelled when Lena came into the car and closed the door.

"I'm helping you," she answered.

"And in what we are?" Merlin asked desperately.

"I told you. It's a car. It's something like a horse. But faster."

"You don't have the horses in this world?" Arthur was baffled.

"Of course we have. Cars are just, as I said it before, faster. Much faster. And they don't get tired. Of course they can break... but horses get ill too."

"It's a strange world.." Arthur admitted.

"I told you. And now please, fasten your seat belts."

"What?" they asked together.

"Sorry. I forgot." Woman once more moved her hands and their seat belts were fastened.

"It's uncomfortable," Arthur moaned.

"Don't complain. It's for your good."

And Lena started her car.

* * *

**And what do you think? Please, review and let me know!**


	2. First steps in new world

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur in the next chapters.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**"First steps in new world"**

Lena drove a car. Merlin and Arthur were sitting on the back seats.

"So you haven't got any idea how did you get here?" she asked them suddenly.

"No," they said together.

"It's really strange. It had to be some kind of magic." The girl sighed.

"It wasn't me," Merlin denied.

"Okay, okay."

"Tell us something about your world." Arthur asked Lena after a while.

"I shouldn't say too much," she told him. "It can change the past."

"At least, say where are we going," he suggested.

"Okay... I can say it. We're going to London."

"London?" the prince frowned. "I've never heard about that land."

"It's not a land. It's a city... which means a really big town.," Lena explained them.

"Bigger than Camelot?" he asked.

"I have no idea how big was Camelot, but I'm pretty sure that London is a bigger place. You have to get ready for it. City can terrify you."

"I'm not a coward!"

"I know Arthur. You were really great ki... I'm saying too much. It's dangerous. Anyway... I can call you 'Arthur', can't I?" she asked him.

"Call him as you wish," Merlin said, grinning.

"Shut up Merlin, you idiot!" The prince turned his attention to his servant.

"Prat."

Lena smiled. That boys were really incredible.

"A chemistry?" she whispered to herself.

"Anyway, you can call me Arthur. Even my _manservant_ does."

"That's very kind of you, prince Arthur," Lena said politely.

Merlin broke out into laughter.

"Why are you thinking that this big town can terrify us?" Arthur asked, pretending that Merlin was an air.

"You know... thousands of cars, noises, strange devices. If you see something in the sky, don't worry. It's not flying beast. It's just a plane."

"A plane?" He frowned again.

"I shouldn't tell you but I will. I have to prepare you for another world." She sighed lightly. "Plane is something… well… people can fly thanks to it."

"People fly here?" Merlin got interested.

"Somehow." Lena sighed. "They just need that plane. You know... people stopped believing in magic, so they had to figure some things out to make their lives easier."

"It's stupid," sorcerer commented. "Besides you know magic."

"Well… I have a gift. It's my legacy. My parents are magical, my grandfather is a wizard. And his parents were too. Magic didn't die. It's just unknown for most of the people."

"Why?" Merlin asked.

"In the past someone decided that magic was evil. It became forbidden. Time was passing by and people forgot." The woman smiled sadly. "Magic became for them some kind of fairy tale. Children sometimes believe in it. But they stop when they get older."

"In Camelot magic is banned." Arthur said quietly.

"What?" Lena raised her eyebrows. "What's about Merlin?"

"Arthur helps me," the warlock admitted. "He didn't tell his father. I'd have been already dead if he had. The worst thing is that magic isn't really evil. It's neutral."

"Exactly! My mother always says it."

"And what about your brother and sisters?" Arthur asked suddenly.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything."

"Well... my elder sister's name is Tenra but we call her just Ten. She's 23. My younger sister is Amy. She's almost 18 and very immature. Only boys are running through her little head. She lives with me and Tenra in London because she learns here. I'm 21 years old. And my brother Chris, Christopher, is the best brother all over the world." She laughed at her own words. "But if you meet him, won't tell him that I said that. We're twins. He's elder than me something about 15 minutes. I call him Piglet. He let only me and our mother... Chris still lives in the village. He doesn't really like cities... Oh my God!

"What?" Arthur and Merlin shouted in the same time.

"Before I met you I was driving to my brother. I have to call him."

Before any of men said a word, Lena put her hand into a pocket and took something quite small from its inside.

"It's one of the devices," she said, pushed something on it and took it near her ear. "I shouldn't use phone when I'm driving." She pointed at this device. "But I have to. Don't worry. I'm a great driver."

Men didn't really know what she was talking about. After a short while, something really strange happened in the men opinion. Lena started talking to the thing that she called "phone".

_Hi Piglet!  
I know I should be but...  
Sorry.  
I should call earlier.  
I can explain why__…  
Will you ever let me finish?  
That's better!  
I know that you're elder...  
But only 15 minutes.  
You always were impatient.  
But I...  
God! Chris! Haven't you thought that I could have a car crash or something?  
I haven't...  
Wait! Stop! I have to tell you something.  
I can't go.  
You won't believe me, my dear.  
Are you sitting?  
Sit down then.  
Do it if you don't want to fall.  
That's better.  
So do you remember Arthurian legends?_

Arthur looked at Merlin. The sorcerer shrugged. Lena had told them that they are half-legendary figures but she hadn't tell them that those legends had their own name.

_It was rhetorical question.  
So shut up.  
You're not gonna believe...  
Prince Arthur and Merlin are inside my car._

Longer moment of silence.

_I'm not joking.  
Really.  
They are as real as you and I.  
Chris, I don't know what the hell are they doing in 21st century..._

"What?" The boys yelled.

She had told them that it was centuries later but guys thought about 3 or 4... Not so many.

Lena pretended that she didn't hear their screams and she continued her talk.

_They don't know too.  
I'll__ come back home. We have to send them back.  
The consequences can be bigger than we suppose.  
Yes.  
It'd be good.  
We're gonna need your help.  
Fine.  
__Thank you.  
I have to finish. I'm driving._

Arthur and Merlin heard Chris's voice. He yelled: _"You shouldn't drive when you...!"_.

Lena pushed something again and everything stopped.

"That's better," she said more to herself than to guys. "Anyway, Chris will come too. He will help us. I hope that we'll find the way sooner than later."

"I'm still under the impression that it's all just a dream," Arthur admitted with hope.

"We all can't have the same dream," Lena said sighing.

"When we get to the... London?" The sorcerer asked, looking through the small window.

"We'll reach the London in half an hour. But I'm not sure when we go to my house."

"That town is so big?" Arthur looked at the little window to see her face.

"It's really big but it's not the biggest reason. I have to drive slower because of thousands of other cars. And it's much harder. Well, some people call it as _city's charms_."

"And you?"

"What can I say, Arthur?" She laughed. "In that kinds of moments, when I'm in hurry and because of the stupid cars I can't be in time, I start to understand my brother. And I envy him then. But why I'm telling you this?"

"No, no. That's ok," Arthur said quickly. Lena wondered why Merlin kept silent.

"I have to warn you, both of you." The girl sighed again.

"Why?" Arthur asked. Only Arthur.

"My younger sister, Amy, chases after boys. You have to be careful. She can attack you before I tell her who you really are."

"And she's a witch, isn't she? It can be dangerous."

"Don't worry Arthur. She took an oath that she'll never use magic to charm someone. Before, she was rather honest. Besides she's really beautiful. She loves seduce men. Amy doesn't need magic. She just knows what to do."

"I don't know why but you didn't cool me down," the blonde admitted.

"It's obvious." At last Merlin said something. He turned his attention to Lena. - Arthur is a really big womanizer."

"And you, Merlin, know it best," the prince said ironically.

"Of course I do. I'm your servant and I know you very well. In time of feasts you're..."

"Maybe we'll change the topic, okay?," Lena suggested. "Before you start fighting."

"Don't worry. Merlin always annoys me. I got used to it," Arthur told Lena.

"I can change myself if you want, _my lord_," the sorcerer mocked. "But you'll get bored if I do."

They both remained silent. There was more and more cars on the road. It meant that they would reach London soon. Lena was fighting with her thoughts. That guys were really weird. So different. She didn't know what to think about the two of them.

"What is it?" Merlin asked suddenly.

Lena looked at the little car mirror. Merlin held something. It looked as a photograph.

"It's a photo," she explained.

"Who is he?"

Lena turned her head for a moment to have a look. Her heart started beating faster. She came back to looking at the road.

"You look upset. I didn't want to..."

"It's nothing," the girl assured him.

"So who is he? Of course if you can say."

"Merlin," Arthur said quickly. "Could you just shut up and be more thoughtful?"

"No, it's okay. He is... He was my friend. He died two years ago."

Neither Merlin nor Arthur didn't say a single word. Lena was grateful for it. Her friend's death still hurt her so much.

"London," she said suddenly.

Men looked ahead. That what they saw was so foreign for them. The large buildings and one huge noise.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	3. Spells

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur in the next chapters.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**"Spells"**

Lena flagged down the car.  
- Here we go. - She said. - Gentlemen, we get off.  
Three of them stayed in front of not too big, but really nice, house.  
- My grandparents backed to the village and left it for us. - Lena said smiling.  
- I feel strange. - Arthur admitted.  
- I see... But you have to be strong, both of you. That world can horrify. It horrifies even people which were borned here.  
- Nice.  
- But we're not gonna stay here until tomorrow, are we? So follow me... Come on!  
Lena opened the door and went inside. But men stopped on the doormat.  
- Are you sure? - Merlin asked.  
- We have no choice. You know it.  
Sorcerer nodded.  
- Come in. - Girl rushed them. - I'm not bitting.  
- You're not. - Prince admitted smirking. - But I'm not sure your sister.  
Lena smiled.  
- I understand. But don't worry. I'll try to protect you. Come in.  
Guys did it. House looked even better inside. First room was small but nice. On the wall was huge mirror. Lena noticed that Arthur's sight stayed on it.  
- It's girls's house. You know... Anyway, follow me!  
She led them into the place that she called "living room". There were many of strange things. Both Merlin and Arthur did not know where they should looked.  
- Sit here. - Lena pointed them two armchairs. - And wait a second. I'll check does Amy is in her bedroom.  
Lena walked out and went upstairs.  
- What do you think? - Arthur asked his friend.  
- About what?  
- Everything in this damned world.  
- Well... - young warlock started but he wasn't meant to finish his sentence. Someone banged the door.  
- Did I close it? - They heard woman's voice and in living room's door appeared young girl. She was really beautiful with her deep green eyes and dark red, shoulder lenght size, hair. But still there was something else in her. Something magical.  
- Oh my God. - Men heard again her resonating, seductive voice. - What are, so cute men, doing here?  
- Amy! - It was Lena which stood behind her. - Calm down, my dear.  
- Your friends? - younger girl asked smoothly. - You went to Chris, didn't you? Or maybe it was just a cover?  
- I told you _calm down_.  
- Ok, fine.  
- It's serious.  
- As much?  
- Amy! Just tell me, where's Ten?  
- She went to library. Bore girl!  
- Fine. She should back soon.  
Amy winked at Arthur.  
- Intoduce me these nice guys.  
- I'll do it but not now. - Lena sighed. - Listen to me. Chris will go here.  
- When?  
- As soon as it is possible. I told you that it is serious. We'll need our whole power.  
- They know?  
- Yes! They need our help.  
The front door was banged by someone.  
- I'm back! - another woman's voice conveyed.  
- Come to living room! - Lena shouted.  
In the door stood 23 years old lady with quite short black hair. She had, as her sisters, deep eyes. They were green - very similar to Amy's.  
- What's going here? - she asked looking at Arthur and Merlin.  
- Sit down. You and Amy.  
- What with Chris? - the youngest of sisters asked.  
- He knows. Now I have to tell you.  
- Tell us what? - It was Tenra.  
- Sit down and you'll see.  
Sisters looked at each other and they sat down on the sofa.  
- So? - Amy said stupidly.  
- Listen! I want to say that these men need our help.  
- What kind of help? - the eldest asked.  
- We have to send them back to the past.  
- They're from the past? - Amy looked at the guys.  
- Who are they?  
- Well... the blond hair is a prince and the future... it means former... Whatever! He's going to be a king of Camelot. He's Arthur Pendragon.  
Girls's eyes got wide.  
- What did you just say? - Ten asked fast.  
- I said that...  
- Oh, I know what you said. But how...?  
- And who the hell is the second man? - Amy asked.  
- I'm Merlin.  
- A sorcerer... - Tenra whispered slowly.  
- Great! - He said. - Here everyone knows who I am! In Camelot I have to hide my gift.  
- What? - Ten was baffled as Lena before.  
- Later. Do you know what it means? They have to back to their times before they'll change future.  
- Wait a minute. - The eldest of sisters stopped Lena. - How did you find them?  
- They stood on an empty road.  
- How did you get to the future? - She turned to the men.  
- We don't know - Arthur said. That was like a nightmare for him.  
- Ten. - Lena said. - It doesn't matter how they got here. The point is how are we going to send them back.  
- Everything's fine. - Amy spoke suddenly. - But I wonder why did they get here.  
- What do you mean? - Ten asked her youngest sister.  
- Merlin is a sorcerer, isn't he?  
- I am.  
- So maybe something send them in the future because of his magic.  
- But I didn't use it!  
- Amy, stop! - Lena commended. - Chris will be here for a moment. We have to write a spell.  
- Write? - Merlin asked.  
- Yes. - Tenra nodded. - There's a lot of types of magic. We are good in writing spells. It's power of three.  
- Of four, my dear sister, of four! - Brown hair man went into the room. He was really similar to Lena.  
- Piglet! - His twin sister said and hugged him.  
- Lena! Not in front of prince. - He looked at Arthur and nodded. - And legendary sorcerer. - He nodded again.  
- Sorry. - Girl winked.  
- Anyway... did someone write a spell? - Chris asked.  
- No. - It was Tenra.  
- So go on! The sooner we'll send them back the better for everyone. Oh! Let's write more than one or two. The time's spells are difficult.  
- So let's do it! - Lena ordered.  
Merlin and Arthur watched them. They took pieces of paper and pens and started writing. Time after time someone looked at others papers.  
- I've never heard about writing spells this way. - Merlin turned to prince.  
- I hope it'll work. This world is so strange. In that room there's a lot of things which look so... I don't know. How can people live here?  
- They couldn't live in Camelot. Believe me. - Merlin smiled a bit.  
- Why are you smiling? I can't see any reasons.  
- Because I haven't got any reason. I just do it.  
- Idiot.  
- Prat.  
Men argued for a while. They looked as if they enjoyed that small quarrel.  
- I think that we can try. - Tenra said abruptly.  
- Ok. - Chris looked at Merlin and Arthur. - Stand up.  
Prince and warlock did what he wanted.  
- Stay close to each other. - Lena added. - I'm not sure how our spells will work.  
- Closer. - Ten said. - I think that there'll be the safest when you'll embrace. We don't want send you to two different places.  
Merlin looked at his friend with confusion. Prince sighed and put his arm on sorcerer's back.  
- Is that better? - He asked.  
- Hugging boys... - Amy said softly. - So cute.  
Friends blushed a bit and looked down at the floor.  
- Amy! - Her brother said quickly. - It's not good time. We've got work to do, so let's start. You know that we have to send them back as soon as it is possible, don't you?  
- I know, I know.  
- Let's try with this. - Tenra took one piece of paper. Amy, Lena and Chris came up to her.  
- Are you ready? - Lena turned to guests from the past. They nodded.  
Magic sibling read:

_"The power of brother and sisters,  
Let the two of those men  
Come back to their true world.  
Send them to the place where they're meant to be,  
In the time when they need to be."_

But nothing's happened. Merlin and Arthur stayed as they did before.  
- Don't worry. - Lena said fast. - It's first spell. We have still eighteen. - She looked around and took another piece of paper. - Let's try with this one.  
They read again:

_"Through all the storms,  
Through centuries,  
Listen our whispers,  
And let the men be,  
Where they should be."_

Nothing.  
- _"Listen our whispers"_? - Amy asked frowning. - Who wrote this?  
- I did. - Lena answered with challenging look. - Something's wrong?  
- Yeah... It's a spell. Not pathetic...  
- Go on! - Lena shouted. - Finish!  
- Girls, stop! - The eldest sister ordered dangerously. - You have to remember what are we doing and for what we're doing it.  
- That's right. Sorry. - Lena admitted.  
Amy only nodded.  
- Fine! Let's take another spell.  
And they did, again and again, but spells didn't work. Every next hope turned into disappoinment.  
- Nineteenth spell. The last one. - Lena sighed. - Let's try.  
- It's hopeless. - Amy said.  
- However, we should try.  
Tenra and Chris nodded.  
- Ok.  
They read the nineteenth spell:

_" Time is a time.  
Life is a life.  
Take them back now,  
To save the future."_

They waited few seconds but, as it was before, nothing has happened.  
- I told you that time's spells are really difficult. - Chris said looking at his sisters.  
- So what should we do? - Lena asked her twin.  
- We have to find another way. It has to exist. After all, they are here. If they came to the future, they also can back. I'll check some magic books, chronicles. I'll ask some people. Someone has to know! But what are we going to do with them now?  
- It's easy. - Tenra said looking into brother's eyes. - They'll stay here until we'll find the way.  
- Two strange men with my sisters in one house? Alone? No way!  
- Oh Chris... You have nothing to say. They stay and that's all. - Ten was always very stubborn.  
- But what with your job? Someone has to look after them.  
- There are holidays. No school! I have a lot of free time. - Amy smiled.  
- You with them? I won't do it for them!  
- Besides I'm working at home. - Lena said.  
- You're studying.  
- There are holidays! I'm just writing to magazine. I can look after Merlin and Arthur when Tenra will go to job.  
- That's right. - The eldest sister said quickly.  
- Alright! - Chris knew that he won't win with them. - I'll back home. But call me if something will happen.  
- Of course.  
He turned to guests:  
- See you later. We'll help you sooner or later. But we will.  
Chris left the house.  
- I'll show you your bedroom. - Tenra looked at prince and sorcerer. - Girls will show you the most important things and they'll teach you how use them. But first - bedroom!

* * *

**Please, reviews! I really want to know what are you thinking. Noone still write me a single word about this story. I just need to know!**


	4. Everything is new

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur in the next chapters.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**"Everything is new"**

Arthur and Merlin were lying on the large bed. There was few minutes after midnight. It was really strange and hard day for them. When Chris came back to his house, Tenra showed them this bedroom. She told them that they have to sleep in one bed. It wasn't something strange for them. In time of many lonely hunts they slept side by side. They even prefered be near to each other, though they did not admit it. They were alone in this world. No-one could understand them, so it was normal that they felt safer together. Lena and Amy showed them kitchen with fridge, oven and microwave. Then they led them into the bathroom. Running water, shower and that water closet were, at least, very comfortable in their eyes. Amy just could not imagine how they lived without it all. Besides girls told them what to do if they want to switch on or switch off the light. Lena said also that, next day, she'll show them more things. Then they ate supper. The meal was strange but tasty. Girls called it as a spaghetti.  
- Arthur? - Merlin asked into the darkness.  
- Yes?  
- I just wanted check are you sleeping.  
- I'm not.  
- I can hear.  
- And, because of you, I'll never fall asleep.  
- Sorry. I just can't close my eyes. The lights from the street... How can people sleep here?  
- Don't know.  
Moment of silence.  
- Arthur?  
- What again?  
- Are you scared?  
- About what?  
- All these things that we don't know.  
- No.  
- Liar.  
Merlin kicked him under blanket. Arthur smiled. Somehow he liked when his friend kicked him this way. At least he didn't feel alone now. He's heard only Merlin's voice, he hasn't looked at him in the darkness. Now he felt his touch.  
- You accuse the prince of the Camelot of being a liar? How dare you?  
- I do dare.  
- You'll regret it, little warlock. - Arthur joked.  
- Little warlock? - He kicked prince again.  
It started raining outdoors.  
- Merlin? - Somehow Arthur wanted change the subject of the talk. He felt that their conversation went in unknown and a bit dangerous direction. - Do you remember as Amy mentioned about my...  
- Wife? - Merlin finished his question.  
- Yeah, my wife.  
- Tenra didn't let her finish. You shouldn't know that kinds of things. Not now.  
- I know. I just wonder who is she? Do I know her? What do you think, Merlin?  
- She'll be beautiful, for sure. You won't choose the ugly one.  
- Merlin - Arthur moaned.  
- Besides she has to be stupid.  
- Why?  
- Arthur! She'll marry you. You're really going to be the worst husband in the whole world.  
- Maybe bad husband. But the best lover, remember.  
- For sure. - Merlin laughed.  
- You're the worst manservant...  
- You ever had. I know. You mentioned it few times.  
- Because you are.  
- Then sack me,_ sire_.  
This time Arthur kicked Merlin. He felt his warm leg again.  
- Why won't you do this? - Merlin didn't give up.  
- Because...  
- Go on.  
- Because...  
- I'm waiting.  
- Just because. I'm a prince and I don't have to answer. Especially to my _manservant_.  
- Your manservant can be your ex-manservant. Even if you're not gonna sack him.  
- Are you gonna lose your job?  
- I'll think about it.  
- So think and let me fall asleep. - Prince yawned.  
- Ok. Good night, Arthur.  
Young Pendragon did not answer. He just nudged his servant-friend last time. For Merlin it meant more than stupid "good night". It meant that Arthur didn't really want another servant. Sorcerer turned aside and smiled at the wall. He didn't really know why.

***

Merlin opened an eye. There was grey outdoors. Warlock felt something heavy on his right leg. He looked and saw one of Arthur's legs.  
_"What a man!"_ - he thought. _"He's taking my place away even in bed."_ - Merlin flushed, somehow.  
Sorcerer slid out off a bed and came up to the window. City lived its own life. Merlin sighed and turned. He leaned on a windowsill. Wizard was looking at the prince. He was watching him. _"Arthur looks so innocent when he sleeps."_ - He thought. _"I would watching him forever"_.  
Merlin sighed again. He didn't know why but it was stronger than him. Young warlock had to protect prince - the second side of the same coin. He felt guilty. He was a sorcerer but he couldn't send them back to the past on his own. He did not know that kind of spells and his instinct disappeared.  
Merlin's realized long ago that he couldn't think about Arthur in the wrong way anymore. That's true that they were arguing a lot but it wasn't nothing serious. The were calling each other as an _"idiot"_ and _"prat"_ but it was some kind of play between them. They both liked it more than they could suppose.  
Warlock looked at the door and thought that he should go to the toilet. Merlin moved and closed the door as quietly as he could. Then he went to the place which girls show them yesterday. All house was sleeping.  
When Merlin did what he had to do, he wanted back to the bedroom but something stopped him. He was sure that someone moved on the stairs.  
- Merlin? - He heard Lena's voice.  
- Yes, it's me.  
- What are you doing here at 5:30?  
- And you?  
- I asked first.  
- I woke up and couldn't fall asleep again.  
- Just like me - girl admitted. - I'll go buy bread.  
- Can I go with you?  
- Do you really want?  
- Why not?  
- So go to the kitchen.  
They went downstairs. Lena told Merlin that he should sat on a chair. She had to checked some things. After few minutes young woman took a thing that she called wallet. She explained Merlin that it is a stuff where people take their money for shopping.  
When they went out it was almost 6:00. Sun was shining through the clouds.  
- Try to be as composed as you can. - Lena said softly. - Don't mind all the things that you don't know. I beg you.  
- I understand. I will try... So where is a market?  
- A market? We don't go there.  
- You don't buy food there?  
- Exactly. We go to the shop. It's there. - She pointed little building. - Follow me.  
Lena opened the door of the shop and let Merlin came first. When he did, she closed it behind her. In the shop there was a lot of different things. Merlin didn't know what to do or say, so he stayed in the corner. In that time Lena came up to the other woman and said:  
- Good morning mistrees Fox. How are you?  
- I've been better but I'm not complaining. One bread and three rolls as always? - she asked.  
- No. We have guests.  
Mrs. Fox looked at the Merlin.  
- I think that two breads and 6 rolls will be ok.  
Woman turned to take them and said:  
- I heard that your elder sister is not going to be long miss Landsun.  
- Tenra? Are you telling me that she's gonna marry someone? Who said that?  
- Not someone but that handsome guy.  
- What handsome guy?  
- People say that she works with him.  
- Please, don't believe in rumours.  
- So she's not going to?  
- I don't think so.  
Lena put breads and rolls into her bag. She paid and went out with Merlin.  
- I don't like her.  
- Why? - Merlin asked.  
- Didn't you hear? She loves rumours! - Lena sighed. - Never mind. Let's back home. Tenra wakes up at 6:30. She has to be in work at 8:00.  
- I'll take it. - Boy pointed at a bag.  
- It's not heavy.  
- I'm insisting.  
- Oh, ok. - Lena gave up.  
Merlin took a bag and followed the girl. She smiled at him and said:  
- You're really nice man.  
- Thank you. As a servant I don't hear that nice words.  
- And as a Arthur's friend?  
- I'm not even sure does he think about me as a friend. At least not always.  
- He's a prince and he has to act as a prince. But I see that he likes you.  
- You met us just yesterday. How can you know?  
- I just know that things. It's a part of my gift, I guess. - She winked. - Here we are!

***

Tenra went to her job. There was almost 7:30. Lena was preparing breakfast. She told Merlin that he should go upstairs. She said also that he and Arthur can go in 30 minutes.  
Warlock backed to the bedroom. When he closed the door he heard prince's voice:  
- Where have you been?  
- Now? In the kitchen. The breakfast will be in 30 minutes.  
- Fine. - He went up to the window and turned as Merlin has done it before.  
Sorcerer smiled.  
- What? - Arthur asked.  
- Nothing.  
- Again? I sometimes don't understand you.  
- You don't have to. I should understand you.  
- But you don't.  
- I don't understand you always - Merlin stood up. - But very often.  
- Maybe in dreams... - this time prince was a person which smiled.

***

At 8:00 Merlin and Arthur went into the kitchen. The table was full of sandwiches.  
- Take a seats. - Lena said smiling.  
Men sat on the chairs.  
- Where's Amy and Tenra? - Prince asked looking at the girl.  
- Ten went to her job. And Amy has holiday. There's no way that she would wake up before 9:30.  
Lena looked at guys. Because of some reasons they did not start eat.  
- What's wrong with you? - she asked. - Eat up! It's not poison or something.  
Merlin and Arthur nodded and started eat. Lena thought that they had to be really hungry. The sandwiches disappeared very fast.  
After breakfast they all went to the living room.  
- Chris will bring you some clothes today.  
- Why? What's wrong with that? - Merlin asked.  
- Nothing. Really. They are just different. You need normal clothes.  
- They are normal. - Arthur said fast.  
- Of course they are. Just in Camelot. Not in 21st century.  
Lena smiled at them.  
- I think that I should show you something. But don't scream or take a sword. - She looked at the prince.  
- Why should we scream? - Arthur asked rolling his eyes.  
- Because it's strange.  
- We saw shower and all that stuffs in kitchen. - He continued.  
- It's stranger. - She sighed and reached something grey. - It's a radio.  
Boys looked at each other.  
- It is stranger than all that things in the kitchen? - Arthur aksed. - I don't think so.  
- Let's listen. - Lena touched something on a radio and men heard someone's else voice.  
- Who's that? - sorcerer asked.  
- Man.  
- I hear. But how can he be inside?  
- He's not inside. - Lena explained. - It's just like with a phone. The man is far from us but we can hear him.  
- But for what is it? - Prince frowned.  
- People can hear some information from radio, check weather...  
- Can't they watch through the window? - Merlin asked.  
- Of course they can. But from radio they can know about future weather.  
- It's stupid.  
- No, it's not. However, weather isn't the greatest reason. People listen radio because they want to listen to music. Anyway... - Lena switched radio off. - Now I'll show you something stranger.  
Woman came up to the thing which looked like a big box.  
- It's a TV, televisor. - She took something little and rectangular. - It's a remote control. - Lena pressed a button.  
That big box shone. Men looked at the woman in it which was smiling and talking about money to win.  
- What the hell is it? - Prince frowned again.  
- I told you. It's a TV. It's like a radio but with a vision - pictures. Anyway, it's a screen. - She pointed shinig place on a televisor. - Look. - Lena pressed another butten.  
Woman disappeared and they were looking now at painting dog which was talking with yellow painting cat.  
- It's a cartoon, for kids. - Lena explained. - However, some adult people watch them too. Some cartoons are really nice. - Girl blushed.  
She pressed button again. This time they saw some scenes with people.  
- It's a commercial of movie.  
Men didn't understand.  
- Commercial is some kind of information. And movie, or film, is something what people watching. It's a story. Sometimes funny, sometimes sad. We can watch other people with their problems, adventures, romances... It's for fun, for relax.  
- Is it real? - Arthur asked.  
- Of course it's not. That people are actors. They are pretending. They are like a troupe which performing something. Just on a screen. - She smiled.  
Voice from the TV started saying:  
" If you want to see brave people. World of magic is waiting for you. The world of Camelot."  
Lena turned with terrified eyes.  
"_King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_. Tommorow at 9 p.m."  
Girl switched TV off and looked at guests.  
- The Round Table? - Merlin asked.  
- Is it was about... me?  
- Tenra is going to kill me. - Lena said sighing. - For sure.  
- Don't worry. Nothing's really happened. - Sorcerer tried to comfort her. - We didn't see anything important.  
- You shouldn't see anything.  
- What's going on? - Amy went into the living room.  
- They saw a commercial of _"King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table_".  
- Oh.  
- Oh. - Lena admitted.  
- But they didn't hear something important, did they?  
- They could but they didn't.  
- So don't worry. - Amy said. - When Chris is going to bring them some clothes?  
- He was talking something about 12:00.  
- That's great! I want to show them city.

* * *

**Please, review! I really like read your words. They keep me up!**


	5. The reason

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur in the next chapters.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**"The reason"**

Some minutes after 12:00 Chris came into Landsun sister's house.  
- Piglet. - Lena smiled.  
- Where are our guests?  
- In living room with Amy. She tries to teach them, as she said, "the most necessary modern words without which they can't survive".  
- Lovely. - Chris mocked.  
- That is what I thought. But anyway... clothes.  
- Right!  
They both came into the living room.  
- Finally! - Amy said.  
- I'm glad to see you too. - Chris sighed.  
- Oh, don't speak. Just show the clothes.  
He sighed again and opened the bag.  
- What are we having here? - Amy looked into it. After moment she took few shirts and two jeans. - Let's start with this.  
- No way. - Arthur looked at the jeans. - I won't wear this.  
- Nor me. - Merlin agreed.  
- Of course you will. - The youngest girl smiled smoothly.  
- But... - Prince moaned.  
- You will. - Amy was dogged. - We'll go out for a moment and you'll change your clothes. You, Arthur, wear the red shirt. And you, Merlin, wear the dark blue one.  
Amy looked at her sister and brother and they went out from the living room.  
- It's ridiculous. - Arthur said to his friend.  
- Let's try. Maybe it won't be so bad.  
Five minutes later.  
- And what with you, guys? - Amy asked smiling. - You look good.  
- That trousers are terrible. - Merlin looked at Amy, Lena and Chris.  
- They are so uncomfortable. - Arthur added fast. - How can you wear this?  
- You'll get used to this. - Amy looked at him innocently.  
- I don't want. I need a normal trousers.  
- I brought... - Chris started.  
- Shut up! - Amy didn't give in. - Arthur, you will wear a "normal" trousers tommorow. Today you will have this one. And Merlin... - She turned to a sorcerer. - Take off your neckerchief.  
- No way!  
- Amy. - Lena turned to her sister. - Let him.  
- Oh, ok. - Girl sighed.  
- I'm sorry but I have to go. - Chris looked at Lena. - I have meeting with one person today. Maybe he'll help us.  
- I hope so, Piglet.  
Chris smiled and said:  
- Goodbye! I'll call later.

***

Lena, Amy, Merlin and Arthur went out. Elder of the sisters didn't want let younger went with guests alone. Lena knew her sister too well. She wasn't good guardian. She was more than sure that Amy would tell or show them something what they shoudn't knew or saw.  
Now they were walking down the street. Lena and Merlin went few steps behind Amy and Arthur. The elder of the girls was watching Merlin. There was something strange in his face. He looked at his friend. Amy whispered something to him and Arthur laughed. Merlin clenched his right fist. In Lena's mind appeared such a crazy thought: _"He looks as if he was jealous about Arthur. But it's impossible... I think so."_  
Suddenly Amy turned to Merlin and her sister. When sorcerer's eyes met Amy's sight, Lena was sure that he was a bit sad.  
- What do you think about ice creams? - she asked.  
- Ice creams? - Prince and warlock didn't know what they were.  
- Ok. - Lena said.  
- You'll like it. - Amy smiled at Arthur. Lena was almost sure that she tried to charm him. Brown hair woman was angry. Amy shoudn't did that. It was childish. Arthur was from the past!  
They reached the place where they could buy ice creams. Lena bought four and gave everyone.  
- Look out. - Amy said softly to Arthur. - They are really cold. You shoud lick them. Just like this. - And she showed him how he should licked.  
It was too much even for Lena. She looked at Merlin. He lowered his eyes. It was a moment when she, for the first time, thought that the things, that she considered before, were really possible. He could like Arthur more than his friend and other people would suppose. More than he could suppose it on his own. Lena felt guilty. She let her sister be so free. And now the warlock was suffering. She wanted help him but she didn't know how.

***

At the evening, when Tenra was at home, Lena decided to go to bed earlier than always. She lay on the bed and thought about poor Merlin. With every hour she was more and more sure that he really liked Arthur _that_ way. This day Amy was as cheeky as never before. She was smiling at prince, whispering to him and touching "by accident". And Merlin saw it all. Even Tenra noticed that he was more silent than before.  
Suddenly Lena opened her eyes wider. She felt that she knew why Merlin and Arthur were found in the future. Girl thought that Merlin was the person which did it - subconsciously of course. She read somewhere about magic of "unaware feelings". It was really rare type of magic but sometimes it happened. Somewhere inside, Merlin could _like_ Arthur, and that part of him, magical part, wanted help himself. He couldn't _like_ him in Camelot so he sent them both to the future where Camelot wasn't exist. Lena felt that it was possible. If it was true, spells just couldn't work, even if they were correct. Only Merlin could send them back. But first he had to be sure his feelings and he had to get through them.  
Girl sighed. It was really hard. She saw how much sorcerer was bitter. She had to help him got open. And she was alone with this. Lena was sure that sisters won't believe her. She didn't even want to try. She had _that_ gift. She saw some things in people which others didn't see. Girl thought that Chris would believe her but he was a man. He couldn't see some things as woman did. Not that kind of things.  
- Poor boy. - She whispered into the darkness.  
Lena reached under the pillow. She found there one photo. She lit the candle and looked at the dark hair man with beautiful brown eyes and sweet smile.  
- Philip... - she smiled sadly. - My dear Phil... you would know what to do. You would believe me. I'm sure. You always trusted my gift. But you're not here... - Her eyes were full of tears. - Two long years without you. - Girl sighed. - I can't let Merlin feel this pain. This emptiness. I'll do everything to protect him.  
Lena kissed a photograph.  
- When I see your smile tears run down my face. I can't replace...* - she whispered softly as a pray and blew out a candle.

***

Arthur came into the bedroom. Merlin was already there. He was sitting on the old chair near the window and he was watching through it. Sky was full of beautiful stars. He was looking for one of them. He called it in Camelot. Star had a one of the sweetest name: _"Hope"_.  
- You're wasting time again. - Young prince said looking at his friend.  
- Perhaps. But you're not doing this, are you?  
- I'm a price. Whatever I do it has a sense.  
- And I'm just a servant and whatever I do is wrong and it's not worth any attention! - Merlin exploded with anger, though he didn't want to.  
- I didn't say it. - Arthur said suprised. - Never.  
- It doesn't matter if you thought that.  
- I didn't.  
Merlin stood up and went into a bed. He lay on it and said:  
- Could you switch off a light? Of course if you can do it as a _great_ prince.  
- I don't know what happened to you but I hope that tommorow you will have a better day.  
Arthur switched the light off and came into a bed. Merlin was as far from him as he could. And prince knew it very well. Somehow it made him feel upset. He didn't even hear _"good night"_ from warlock's lips. Arthur felt alone. He heard Merlin's breath but it wasn't the same.  
- If I did something wrong... if I said something that I shouldn't say... I'm... I'm sorry.  
Nothing. Merlin didn't answer even with one stupid word, one little kick.  
Warlock felt pain inside of him. He didn't understand it but he hated it. He hated himself for being rude. But after all he was scared. Merlin was afraid of things that he felt when he saw Arthur with Amy. She was nice girl but somehow he detested her then. He felt like a monster.  
_"It's only because I think that she'll take my best friend away."_ - He tried to explain it. But he didn't feel better.

* * *

*** - it's a part of a song "Your guardian angel" by the red jumpsuit apparatus**

**Reviews?**


	6. Who shouldn't cry

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**"Who shouldn't cry?"**

Lena opened her eyes and took a deep breath. She had a bad dream. The worst day of her life came back to her again.

There was still a bit dark. She lit a candle with one move of her hand and looked at the clock. There was didn't want sleep. She had to take up something.

She came up to the door and hesitated. She was scared but she didn't know why. Her first thought was about going to Tenra. But she resigned. Sister couldn't help her. Noone could. Lena had to fight with her fears alone. Woman backed to her bed.

"Everything is in my mind. There's no reason to be scared." She whispered to herself. Girl took a photo.

"Phil... Why?" She started cry and she couldn't stop. "Why you're not here? Oh girl! You silly girl! You know why... You know it very well."

***

Arthur lay on the bed and looked at the ceiling. Merlin was still sleeping. It wasn't strange because it was still very early but prince wanted to talk with him. He hoped that the sorcerer won't be angry at him as previous evening. Arthur didn't really know what he has done but whatever it was, he wanted his friend back.

He looked at Merlin. Warlock was so innocent. It was funny for Arthur. He thought that his father would have heart attack if he knew that his son called warlock _innocent_.

_"There's something about you Merlin"_ Arthur remembered his own words. _"I can't quite put my fingers on it."_ Now he knew that his friend was magical but still there was something in warlock that he couldn't understand.

Merlin opened his eyes and found prince's gaze.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Fine." Warlock smiled a bit.

Prince felt relief. _His Merlin_ was no longer angry. _His Merlin_ backed. _His Merlin..._ Suddenly Arthur realized that Merlin _wasn't_ really _his ownership_. So he couldn't be _his Merlin_.

Sorcerer decided to be _normal_. He acknowledged that yesterday he was stupid. Arthur could have other friends. Or couldn't he?

"And you?"

"As a person which is in the future with the worst servant ever? Quite good."

Merlin smiled. He felt that strange feeling again. He always felt it when Arthur mentioned _the worst servant_.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Can we talk as men?"

"I'm not sure, Arthur, what do you mean by _'talk as men'_, but sure, we can talk."

Prince spread on the bed and he looked again at the ceiling . Merlin followed him.

"What do tou think about them?" Arthur asked slowly.

"About who?"

"Merlin..." prince moaned. "Amy, Lena and Tenra."

"Oh... " That was that kind of _'oh'_ when someone doesn't know what to say. "They are nice girls."

"Nice girls..." Young Pendragon rolled his eyes. "Are you 5 years old, Merlin? I thought about... You know."

"Arthur, we're from past."

"I know. It's just... hypothetical."

"Ok."

"For example Amy is really... really... female. Her moves and eyes..."

That words hurt Merlin so much. He smiled but it was all pretending. His eyes lost their twinkle.

"Do you like her more than the other sisters?" Warlock asked.

"I'm not sure but probably _'yes'_. We're gonna go today on a walk. Alone. I hope you won't mind." Prince looked at his friend.

"I won't." Merlin lied.

"Good. You'll stay with Lena. She can show you some future magic. You like that kinds of things."

Merlin didn't want to know new types of magic. He wanted Arthur to stay near him. But it didn't matter then. He was only a servant and the prince was his master. He had to accept it to stop feel pain.

***

Merlin sat alone in the living room. Amy and Arthur went out 30 minutes ago.

Lena stood in the doors. She didn't see warlock's face but she almost felt his pain in the air.

"I have one idea." Girl said suddenly.

Boy turned his head. His eyes were so sad.

"What is it?"

"We can cook and talk." She smiled.

"Talk about what?" Merlin had no idea what would make him feels better.

"Anything. I will try to open you." Lena said smiling.

"Open me?" Merlin frowned.

"Yes. You can also try to open me. Deal?"

"Well..."

"Come on!" Lena held her hand out.

"Oh, ok... Deal."

In the kitchen girl asked Merlin to cut carrots. He nodded. She gave him a knife and watched him for a moment. Then Lena turned and started prepare a soup.

"How is there?" she asked suddenly.

"Where?"

"In Camelot, of course."

"I'm not sure. It's hard to describe." He admitted.

"I always imagined Camelot as a beautiful, magic place." - Girl said smiling.

"It's not magical, believe me. Uther hates magic." There was a bit of venom in his voice.

"I wonder why." She muttered.

"Who knows the real reason? Some people say that it has something in common with his wife's death."

"It's sad. Well..." Lena hesitated. "What about you?"

"I'm just a manservant."

Girl turned and looked at him. He was looking at carrots.

"You have a gift. My world knows you as a legendary sorcerer."

"Do you know why I became Arthur's servant?"

"No. Why?"

"Because my destiny is to protect him. You can't even imagine how awful he was when I met him for the first time."

"But he changed. It means... He's not awful now."

"He's not." Merlin agreed.

"Something had to change him... or someone." She looked carefully at him.

"Probably." He muttered.

"You did it."

"I don't think so." Warlock said it fast. Too fast.

"Why are you denying?"

"I'm his _stupid_, _idiotic_ servant, ok?"

You liked him and he liked you too. You are his friend. You told me that he hasn't told his father about your magic."

"Ok, he's my friend. And so what?"

Lena took cutten carrots and added it to a soup.

"You'd do anything for him." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Can we stop talking about Arthur?"

Lena looked at the sorcerer and decided that it was enough for this day.

"Ok. So what now?"

"You told me that I can try to open you too."

"Try, if you want."

"Is it going to be improperly, if I ask you about that man in the pho-something?"

"In the photo."

"Exactly." Merlin nodded.

"You can try."

"What was his name, then?"

"Philip." Girl sighed. "But I often called him Phil."

"Did you know him well?"

"Very well." Lena smiled. "We knew each other almost whole life." She sighed.

"Why did he...?" Merlin hesitated.

"Die?" Warlock nodded. "He loved water: seas, oceans... He flowed. It had to be a short trip." Tears appeared in her eyes. "But he never came back. All people drowned. His body will be always in the ocean." She sighed. "I should protected him. It was part of my destiny." She cried harder. "He was a normal person but he accepted my magic. He accepted me. Phil was the greatest person in my life."

"You loved him, didn't you?"

Lena looked at Merlin.

"We found each other just a month before his death." She whispered.

"I don't understand."

"Men! I loved him with all my heart but I didn't tell him. I didn't want to lose him. But he loved me too. Just a month before that accident we realized about it. We had only one month."

"You didn't forget about him yet, did you?"

Lena looked at the warlock suprised.

"I wil never forget about him. He was my best friend ever, my hidden love through many years. How could I forget that he existed?"

"I didn't mean this. I thought about... love. Do you still love him?"

"I think that some part of me will always love Phil. He was the only man in my whole life. I never was in love before him and after him."

"Does it still hurt? After all this time?"

"As hard as in the day when I heard about his death." She whispered.

"Will it ever stop?" Merlin asked sadly.

"I don't know... But I learnt one thing."

"What is it?"

"If you love someone with all your heart, don't hide it. You won't run away. Your feelings will find you. Always."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I knew the consequences of my mistake. I just wanted to warn you. I lost years..."

"You're only 21. You'll find someone."

"Maybe yes. But it's not going to be the same..." She sighed. "That kind of love touches us only once."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know." She answered. "Never forget about it."

***

Merlin thought about Lena's words. When he has heard her story, something changed in him. The pain, that he felt, was the same. However the thought that it can never pass was horrific... but still beautiful. Merlin wondered if it was some kind of punishment. But what the hell did he do to suffer this way?

When warlock saw Amy near Arthur he always thought that she was too close to him. He wanted scream but he couldn't.

Merlin tried to be alone as long as it was possible. But it wasn't easy. He went to the bedroom after dinner and he didn't want to go out. He heard Amy's and Arthur's laughters. They made him crazy. Sorcerer wanted to be the only person which made prince laugh.

After an hour Arthur came to the warlock.

"Merlin?" he asked. "Why are you lying on the bed? Come to the living room with me." Prince suggested.

"Leave me at peace. I want to be alone for a while." Sorcerer answered.

"What's happening?"

"Nothing." Merlin lied.

"You know that you can tell me everything."

"I told you it's nothing."

Prince sat on a bed.

"Come on." He said and nudged sorcerer.

"Don't touch me!" Merlin yelled before he stopped himself. Arthur frowned. He didn't really understand Merlin's reaction.

"I just... I feel bad." Warlock explained fast.

"I see..."

"Better go." Merlin said after while. "I'll stay here... alone."

"Are you sure?" Prince asked. "I can stay with you."

"For what? Go and have some fun." Sorcerer was a bit rude.

Arthur nodded and went out slowly. Merlin stayed alone. Again.

He came up to the little radio. Lena taught him how to use it. Warlock switched radio on and heard nice, female voice singing: _"I complicated our lives by falling in love with him; I complicated our lives now I'm losing my only friend; I don't know why..."*_

Merlin switched radio off. It was enough for him.

_"Why everything in this stupid world makes me feel like this?"_ he thought. _"What have I done?"_

He felt guilty but he didn't truely knew of what. That song got up the worst fears inside him. _"I complicated our lives..."_ He felt that he did. At least his own. Arthur didn't know about it and Merlin didn't want to change that. He was sure that prince would hate him for it, whatever it was. Then the song's words backed to him: _"...by falling in love with him"_ Merlin trembled. He didn't want to think about it as a _"love"_. It couldn't be love. He knew that they both were males. However his heart saw that things way different. Merlin realized it and it was the worst. _"Now I'm losing my only friend..."_ That words were like an echo in his mind. Arthur was his friend. Close friend. Despite all their differences, and maybe exactly because of them. Warlock didn't want to lose him. But if all his fears were true, it was possible. _'Lose Arthur'_ - it was Merlin's the greatest nightmare. _"I don't know why..."_ He really didn't know. What happened? They were normal. He was _normal_. He always thought about Arthur as a friend. Not as lov... _'What changed?'_ That strange thoughts were somewhere inside him. Somewhere where he didn't look before. Or maybe he did? Merlin closed his eyes. He had sometimes strange dreams. But he thought that his dream was just a dream. Now he asked himself has he peeped there in time of sleep. What if he felt it all along? What if it was not just for a while? What if his story was similar to Lena's?

Silent tears ran down his face. He knew that males shouldn't cry but he didn't care. He knew also that males shouldn't like other males. But what if they did?

* * *

*** this is "Loves me not" by t.A.T.u**

**CC3004, I have to say _"thank you"_ for your advices. I hope that now reading this story will be easier. I even chaneged that new speaker. I just thought that it'd be clearer.  
**

**Reviews?  
**


	7. Steps which change everything

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**"Steps which change everything"**

Sea... Ship... Storm... Screams...

Lena sat on a bed. She had her nightmare again. She was scared again. Suddenly, her phone rang. Girl had received before she thought that it was night.

"Hello?"

"Lena? I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Piglet? What time is...?"

"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I'm not in Great Britain."

Lena lit the candle and looked at the clock.

"3:30 in the... What?! Where are you?"

"In USA."

"What are you doing there?"

"I'm trying to help our guests."

"And what?"

"It's worse than I thought."

"It means...?"

"I thought that one guy will help us. But it was a fake. Of course he researched time's magic but he never sent any person." Chris sighed. "He only said that every example is different and we have to find the right way."

Lena hesitated.

"I have one hypothesis."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you. Not now."

"Why?"

"You won't believe me. I work on it."

"Tell me."

"No. It also... can be... a fake. I will tell you when I check everything."

"And what with me?"

"Don't stop trying. At last, we'll find the right way."

"Fine."

"Will you let me back to sleep?"

"Of course. Goodnight my little sister."

"Piglet..." she moaned.

"I like you too."

Lena put her cell phone on a little table and laid again. She almost forgot about her nightmare. She had to think how to help Merlin. He had a problem with his feelings. Huge problem.

***

There was after late breakfast. Even Amy didn't sleep when it appeared on the table.

The youngest of the sisters came into the living room. Arthur followed her. And Merlin followed his prince. Although warlock didn't enjoy it. Lena stayed in the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"There's going to be one of my favourite series." She took a remote control and switched TV on. "You'll like it." She smiled at Arthur.

Merlin thought that he felt bad.

"If you think so." Prince smiled back.

"I hope so... Oh, it starts."

Warlock heard annoying melody.

On the screen appeared two women. They argued with each other. But Merlin didn't really care about it. He watched Arthur. He watched as prince was smiling at _sweet_ Amy. It was horrible.

Then Lena had came into the room. She looked at the TV and frowned.

"Oh my God, Amy, you're watching this again." She said.

"Some people like _the Bold and the Beautiful_. You should accept it."

"I won't, for sure."

"But it is very interesting series."

"Interesting?" Lena derided.

"Yes." Amy was dogged.

"My dear sister, to your information, cause you could not notice it, this is not series, serial... not even a soap opera."

"Oh really?"

Both Merlin and Arthur looked at the sisters, confused.

"Yes. It is NEVER-ENDING-SHIT! Where everybody sleeps with everybody and women don't know who is father of their children."

Amy snorted.

"Maybe you didn't hear..." Lena continued - "...but someone had said that everyrhing had an end. Everything if it's not _the Bold and the Beautiful_.

"Why are you doing this?" younger of girls asked.

"I'm doing what?"

"It's not that soap opera. You are frustrated."

"I am not."

"Yes you are! And I even know why. You didn't find new man. You still live Philip's death."

Lena opened her mouth.

"You are... you are... cheeky!"

Girl turned and walked out. Merlin looked at Amy, then at Arthur, and went after her.

Warlock found Lena in her own bedroom. She was lying on her bed with head under the pillow.

"Are you ok?" Merlin asked confused.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"But Amy..."

"It's nothing. It was just unpleasant." She looked at him. "Take a look on this." She took Phil's photo.

"Do you always have this under your pillow?"

"Yes." She answered. "When I can't sleep or have a problem, I take it and smile. Sometimes cry... Anyway, I feel then, that Phil is by my side. He's like my guardian angel."

"Amy was unfair."

"That's right. But Amy is just Amy. She's my younger sister who doesn't understand some things. She was never truely in love."

Merlin looked down.

"She likes Arthur.'

"And many other boys." Lena sighed sadly.

***

There was night. Arthur didn't sleep yet. He just looked at the ceiling. Prince thought about Amy. She was sweet and nice but she shouldn't told her sister that kind of things. He wasn't sure who the hell was that man in the photo in car. He thought that maybe it was that Philip. However, Lena looked hurt.

Arthur even tried to ask Merlin, but warlock said only that it was her old love. Prince knew it without his words. _Merlin..._ he was one big secret. He went after Lena. He had to like her. And, because of some reason, that thought was not nice for Arthur.

_Merlin is close to Lena..._ That made him feel sad. He looked at his friend. Warlock looked so innocent. He was so thin and pale. Arthur couldn't see it in the darkness but he remembered Merlin so well.

Prince closed his eyes and imagined sorcerer's smile. He liked it so much. It was adorable. Arthur sometimes caught himself that he looked at Merlin just because he was looking for warlock's smile.

_"They have to be friends"_. Prince thought about Merlin and Lena. _"It's just friendship. Merlin is too smart to fall for girl from the future. That kind of relationship would be impossible. It was too dangerous."_

It made him feel better. It meant that Merlin belonged to the other world. To prince's world... Warlock belonged to hi... _"Stop!"_ Arthur realized that those thoughts went too far. Definitely too far.

***

Through next days Arthur still walked only with Amy. Even if she was a bit frivolous, she was still beautiful and funny. Young witch helped him forget about strange thoughts which appeared sometimes at nights.

Merlin stayed with Lena. Even when Tenra didn't go to work (girls said something about weekend), she went out with mysterious guy.

"That woman, in a shop, was talking about him, wasn't she?" Merlin asked one day. It was Sunday's afternoon. Arthur, of course, went somewhere with Amy and he didn't even ask Merlin, did the warlock want to go with them.

"Yes." Lena sighed quietly.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"It's not like that. I just don't trust him."

"Why?"

"I don't really know. He's just... strange."

"Anyway, what are you doing?"

Merlin looked at the kitchen's table. It was all in papers.

"I'm writing an article to the magic weekly. I told you about newspapers and magazines, didn't I?"

"You said something."

"Well... twice a month I'm writing about magic creatures. I don't get a lot of money but I like it. Besides I sometimes write to other papers. I can't complain because I'm studying."

Merlin went to the open window and looked at the street. Lena was sure that he was waiting for Arthur. She stood up and came to him.

"Why are you not working?" Sorcerer asked slowly.

"I almost finished. We can talk."

"We do it."

Lena smiled. He was right.

"You know... don't make my mistake."

Merlin still watched through the window.

"What do you mean?"

"I've got eyes and I can see..." she said.

"What can you see?"

"I can see through you. I can see how you're looking at him. I'm not stupid."

"I don't understand." He lied.

Girl laughed.

"You do. You can lie me but please... don't lie yourself."

"I'm not lying. I don't really..."

"Why are you denying? You're jealous. You want him..."

"I don't."

"Merlin... look at me."

Warlock turned his head and looked right at Lena.

"You love Arthur." She said softly.

"You can't know that." He denied.

"I can see the way as you're watching him. Even now you're waiting for him."

"He's my friend."

"The hell! Phil was my friend as well. And I loved him..."

"It's not love." Merlin trembled. "It can't be. Just can't be..." he whispered.

"Why?" Lena asked softly.

"He is my master... future king! I'm just stupid servant. Besides we're males... Man can't fall in love with other man. It's forbidden. It's wrong and bad!" Warlock was scared.

"But you love him."

If I do, I have to stop. I'll stop."

"Merlin." She looked into his eyes. "I should tell you something else. I think that I know why you're here."

"Really?" Merlin was suprised. He thought that she changed the subject of talk.

"Yes." Lena nodded. "You did it."

"I didn't! I told you..."

"You did it even if you were unaware of this."

"But how? Why?"

"I don't know how but I think that I know _why_." She looked at him gently. "It's all because of you and Arthur... Somewhere inside you loved him but you knew that you couldn't. Not in Camelot."

"Lena..." he started.

"Let me finish, please."

Merlin nodded.

"Your feelings were strong. Even if you hid them and didn't know about them. Anyway, I think that they took a control under your magic."

"But how?"

"They found the way. You couldn't be together in Camelot so your magic sent you in the future where Camelot doesn't exist."

"But why here?"

"Maybe you had to find us. Arthur met Amy and you got jealous. You realized about your feelings here."

"It has no sence. I can't love him wherever we are."

"Merlin... in this world it's not as forbidden as it was in Camelot. It means... some people still think that it's wrong but they won't kill you. At least they shouldn't."

"They shouldn't... Good words... Anyway we can't stay here." He sighed. "Besides he doesn't love me. And all that idea is a bit crazy."

"Maybe it is crazy." Lena admitted. "But my idea explains why our spells didn't work."

"Why, then?"

"Your magic blocked them."

"So how can we back?" Merlin asked confused.

"I think that I know." Girl said it and looked into his eyes.

"What is it?"

"You have to tell Arthur about your feelings."

Warlock froze.

"Why are you silent?" she asked.

"I can't..." Merlin said slowly. "And you can't tell him too! Promise me!"

"I won't tell him. You should do this."

"No" Merlin denied. "I'll find another way."

"Don't run away. Your feelings will find you sooner or later."

"If I tell him, he'll hate me." Merlin whispered.

"He won't."

"You don't know him as well as I do."

"But he likes you. He won't hate you only because you fell for him."

"Lena... He's too precious to me. I just can't tell him."

"You do the same mistake as I did."

"No. Arthur and I are both males. You weren't." He sighed. "Besides you were not Philip's servant and he wasn't an heir of the throne."

"But I was magical and he wasn't. Just like you and Arthur."

"My magic is the smallest problem here. Believe me."

"But you love him." Lena didn't give up.

"It's wrong feeling."

"And you suffer." She continued.

"I'll sacrifice myself and I'll be suffering in secret."

"It'll kill you!"

"It won't! I'll stand it! Somehow..."

"Merlin, I beg you... Maybe you are males... but Arthur is alive! My Phil died... I know what means suffering. I don't want you to feel this pain."

"I just can't tell him."

"You should remember that love is a love. Despite everything. Male can love a male as female can love a male. I can't see any differences. You're a human and you need love. You can be in love with whoever you want to."

"You have no clue how much I want to stop my feelings."

"It's that way because you're suffering. Only honest talk can help you."

"I told you I can't..." Merlin was confused.

"I know." Lena whispered it after while and she hugged Merlin as a friend. He needed it. He needed her support. Girl knew it so well.

***

Arthur came back to sister's house. Amy stayed for a while with her friend. Girl didn't see her few weeks. Prince didn't want to disturb them so he went back alone.

When he came into the house, all what he could hear was silence. He thought that Lena and Merlin could go somewhere. _"But why they didn't close the door, then?"_ he thought. Prince took few steps and he stood in the kitchen's door. Then he saw them. Merlin was in Lena's arms. Witch was whispering something into his ears. They didn't notice him.

Arthur heard some single words as: "love", "hate", "can't be", "pain", "past", "future". They hurt him. He wanted to scream. He even wanted to kill them. In prince's mind appeared one thought: _"He's mine!"_

However Pendragon didn't do anything. He just watched them for a while. Arthur felt jealousy. He felt sadness, pain and emptiness.

Prince went out. He wanted be alone. Man found the path to the park. He sat on the warm sand at the pond. He understood. There, in the kitchen's door, he realized that he loved Merlin. It was so obvious... It was so wrong and forbidden. It was so stupid.

Arthur looked at the water. He couldn't understand one thing. He always liked girls. He had never before felt, for any man, something even similar to that kind of love. How did it happen? When did it happen?!  
When he saw Merlin with Lena he realized that he lusted after young warlock. He wanted him in his arms. He wanted him for himself. But it was wrong. It was like some kind of unforgiven crime.

But what could he do? How could he fight with the feeling? And what would say Merlin? Arthur felt that sorcerer would hate him and he would go away. Arthur didn't want this. He saw their embrace... he heard that words. Prince was sure that they were in love. He also thought that they knew that they were from other worlds. And despite this they wanted to be together. It was sick!

Arthur realized that he felt disgust when he imagined Merlin and Lena together. Prince saw in his mind's eyes their kisses. He saw as they were making love... It was so disgusting for him. _Merlin who makes love with a woman..._ Prince didn't feel disgust when he imagined warlock in his arms. Then it looked so... natural.

***

"Where have you been?" It was first words that Arthur heard when he came back. It was Amy's words. "I was worried."

"I'm adult." Prince said and went upstairs.

"But supper!" She yelled.

"I'm not hungry!" Arthur screamed her back.

He came to the bedroom. Merlin was not there.

_"You're with her... for sure... You didn't even worry about me."_ He thought. _"You don't even wonder if I'm ok."_

Love hurt. Arthur had never felt that kind of pain before.

* * *

**Review?** **Please?**


	8. Flowing love

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"**Flowing love" **

Merlin opened the door and came slowly into the bedroom.

"Arthur?, he asked into the darkness.

"What?"

"Where have you been?"

Moment of silence.

"Where?", warlock repeated softly.

"As if you care." Arthur sighed.

"I do. I'm your servant and I have to care about you."

"This is it."

Merlin was confused. He thought that it was a good idea to not turn light on. At least Arthur couldn't see his face. The worse thing was that Merlin couldn't see prince's face as well.

"What is it?"

"You care because you have to."

Warlock didn't know what to say. It was not true. He just... said that. He cared about Arthur because he was his friend. Sorcerer liked him... loved him...

"I care because I want to."

"I did not notice."

"Arthur? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I hear that something is not ok. Something..." Merlin hesitated "... changed."

"Leave it alone." Arthur said trying to hide his pain. "Some things just have to change and we won't stop them."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing in particular. By the way... don't you think that we should sleep?"

"It's not so late yet." Merlin said looking at the widow.

"But I am really tired. Could you let me fall asleep?"

Merlin didn't answer. He went into the bed and turned aside. Warlock knew that there was something wrong. Arthur was a bit cold. Merlin should thought that it was better but he felt pain. He was in love with him, even if they couldn't be together, even if sorcerer didn't want to tell his friend the truth.

***

Next morning Arthur just couldn't look at the Lena. When he did, he had all that disgusting images in his mind's eyes again.

Lena felt that he was angry with her. She only didn't know why.

"How are you, Merlin?", she asked innocently.

"I'm fine. Thank you."

Then Lena noticed that Arthur became more angry. Something told her that he was jealous. And if he was, Merlin's feelings weren't... She could not believe. Girl wanted to help them but she knew that she shouldn't had. They had to notice it on their own. Besides Arthur hated her now.

Merlin went to the toilet and they both stayed alone. Prince looked at the woman as if he wanted to cut her into little pieces.

"Don't look at me this way. You're not warlock, so you will not kill me by your sight." Lena couldn't help and said it.

"I don't know what do you mean", he lied.

Girl laughed.

"You know."She sighed. "But whatever you think, I'm not your enemy."

"I never said that."

"But you thought that. Well... the green-eyed monster*****."

"What?" Arthur didn't understand. He just couldn't.

"Shakespeare?", Amy went into the kitchen.

"I can see that you sometimes listen your English teacher."

Amy didn't answer. She just looked at Arthur and frowned.

"But...", prince started.

"Lena?" Girl turned to her sister.

"Yes?"

"Can we talk... in private?"

"Why?" Lena frowned.

"The... monster...", she said.

Elder woman nodded in agreement.

"You understood, didn't you? Maybe I've been wrong. Maybe you'll pass your exams somehow.

"My God!"

Amy came to her sister.

"What's happening here?", prince asked. "What with... the monster?"

However sister did not listen to him.

"You meant what I think that you meant, didn't you?" Amy whispered.

"I can't know what do you think I meant..."

"I just wonder if that monster meant... _the same_."

Lena looked into Amy's eyes.

"Yes, it meant _the same_."

"But it means..." Amy hesitated.

"That your charm stopped work."

The elder girl smiled.

***

Lena was preparing the dinner. She always liked cooking. Philip had often said that she should had become a cook. Girl smiled sadly. Her friend had been the only one who had appreciated things that she had been doing. She missed him so much. Before Phil died, she often had imagined that he had been her husband. She had been sure, at least, one thing. He would never said that his wife didn't like cooking.

Merlin came into the kitchen. He wanted to took a glass of water.

"Did you think about our last conversation?"She asked.

Man didn't answer.

"Merlin...", Lena moaned.

"Of course I did."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"She asked sighing.

"Yes, I am."

Lena looked at him carefully. He was so stubborn.

"Where's Arthur?" Woman asked suddenly.

"In the bedroom. I think he's taking a nap."

"It's the middle of a day", she said.

Merlin sighed.

"He's strange since yesterday", he admitted.

"Do you have any idea why is he strange?" Lena hoped that warlock had understood something.

"I think that he misses Camelot."

Girl rolled her eyes. Merlin didn't see it because he looked at the floor in the same time.

Witch wanted to scream at him. She could not believe that the greatest wizard ever was so inattentive. It was obvious to her that Arthur didn't miss Camelot. He missed his friend. Even if that bloody warlock slept by his side. Anyway, she promised herself that she will not tell him. Merlin had to understand it alone. He had to fight for his feelings.

"Maybe", she said after a while.

Sorcerer looked at the kitchen table. There were no papers on it as the day before. There was only one photo.

"Philip", he said. "Why did you bring it here?"

Lena looked at the warlock.

"I'm not sure. I just... love him."

He looked at her a bit embarrassed.

"I know that I should learn to live without him. However, I don't want to forget. I don't want to stop loving him.

"I'd like to help you."

Lena smiled.

"It's sweet Merlin, you know. But... I'm afraid but you can't. Anyway, I want to help you."

"You can't as well."

"He's alive."

"Don't try tell me again that I should talk to him."

"Even if you should?"

"Even."

Girl sighed. It started to become more and more sick.

"Ok, fine. But..."

"Lena!"

"I'd like to show you something."

"Please, let it go."

"You don't even know..."

"Please", he interrupted her.

"Alright."Girl gave up.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'm coming!"Witch yelled. Merlin followed her.

Lena opened the door. She saw young, pretty woman. That woman had long black-red hair and wide brown eyes. In her smile was something dangerous.

"Yes?" Lena asked.

"I'm looking for Ten-ra." She said mocking.

"She's at work. I'm sorry."

"Oh... I forgot." The woman frowned. "Tell her that there was Meg. Oh! And tell her that she should leave Max at peace.

"What? Who are you to...?" Lena started but the other woman interrupted her.

"She's stolen my boyfriend. She is a little bitch."

"You...", girl started.

"Better stop. You're nothing for me. I am really angry witch."

"Get out!" Woman shouted.

"Ok. Bye! Just don't forget and tell her about it all.

Merlin closed the door. Lena was too angry to take a move.

"Did she say about that man who had been mentioned by lady in the shop?

Lena nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Arthur stood on the stairs. "I heard some noise."

"It's nothing", girl said quickly.

Prince nodded and went back to the bedroom.

The front door was opened suddenly.

"Who was she?" Amy asked.

"The bad witch who wants to break Tenra's relationship. I always knew that with that Max is going to be a huge problem.

"I like him."

"You like most of men. Anyway..."

"Amy!" Arthur appeared on the stairs again. "Could you go on the walk with me?"

Young witch looked at her elder sister. Lena saw that Amy was a bit surprised and confused.

"Oh... ok." Amy didn't know what to do so she said it.

"Great." Arthur came to a girl and embraced her.

She looked at Merlin with _sorry_ in her eyes. However, warlock didn't notice that _sorry_. He was too hurt.

Lena thought that her sister wasn't as soulless and silly as she had guessed. Amy had understood _the green-eyed monster_ and she had understood that there was something between Arthur and Merlin.

Suddenly, prince kissed Amy in her cheek. Girl looked at him. There was something in his eyes. They were phoney-normal. Their twinkle was a bit artificial. Now she was sure that the prince was hiding something. But he couldn't deceive himself. It was sick and hopeless.

They went out. Amy didn't want Merlin to suffer that much. Not because of her. Lena was right. Her younger sister was not so much bad. She was young and she liked have fun but somewhere inside she was really sensitive. Even if sometimes that little witch told her sister something wrong and unfair, she knew that it was a mistake. Young woman just didn't know how to say _sorry_ out loud.

Lena and Merlin stayed alone. Warlock was in pain. He turned around and ran upstairs. The boy reached the bathroom and closed the door. He wanted to be alone. Alone forever.

Sorcerer looked on the mirror. His face was pale. His eyes were full of shameful tears.

"No!" Merlin yelled.

He hated his body. He hated it so much. If he had a woman's form, he would have a chance. Some little chance that would keep him going. Inside, he would be still himself. Warlock detested the pain that he felt, the feelings that burnt inside him.

"I'll kill myself! I'll kill...!" He screamed.

Sorcerer just wanted to stop exist. In his eyes, it was the best way to stop suffering.

"Merlin?" He heard Lena's soft but terrified voice.

"Get away... please." Warlock whispered. "I want to die... alone."

"Merlin..." She repeated.

He dashed at the floor. He was restless. He tossed. He floundered.

"Merlin!" Lena squealed. She was desperate, so she used magic to open the door.

The scene was frightful. Merlin rolled on the bathroom's floor. He didn't look as a Merlin. The boy was like a human shadow.

"I want to die. I want to die. I'll kill myself. I'll kill..." He whispered time after time.

"Merlin" Woman whispered softly. "Sweetheart..."

She started crying. She couldn't stand his pain because she felt that his pain was her own. It was the same pain. It lived inside her so long. Since Philip's death.

"Merlin." She tried to fight. "Everything's gonna be alright."

"No..." He laughed madly. "Nothing's gonna be alright. Set me free and kill me. I'm begging you..."

Lena's lips shook. She saw a desire of death in his eyes.

"I will never kill you. And I will never let you kill yourself." She said through the tears. "Do you understand?!"

She looked into his eyes. They were wilder than everything that she had ever seen. She was scared.

Girl wasn't sure what to do, so she followed the impulse. Lena hugged Merlin as hard as she could. Boy submitted. He stopped fidgeting. There was a silence in whole house for a moment. Then they started crying together.

"If... I... were... a... woman..."

"Merlin" Lena whispered.

"Things... would... be... easier..."

"You are a great human." She said softly.

"I'm sick."

"No, you're not."

Girl hugged him harder, if it was possible.

"My body... I hate it."

Hint of silence.

"I'm not worth..."

"You're worth everything."

Another silence.

"Tell him." That words were the only one that she could say.

"It's not the point."

"It is." She said softly.

Lena's shirt was wet from warlock's tears. Girl didn't complain. Besides her own tears were in his hair. It was fair. It was needful. Lena was sure it as nothing before.

"Love flows in you." She said slowly.

Merlin told her something but she did not understand. His face was hidden in her shirt.

"I misunderstood." Lena admitted.

Merlin rose his head and looked into her eyes.

"I'll tell Arthur."He whispered. "The hell! I will tell him!"

* * *

*** - **_**the green-eyed monster** – _it is from _Otello _by William Shakespeare. It means jealousy.

**I hope you liked it because I so much enjoyed writing this :)**

**If you liked it, please, give me a sign ;)  
**


	9. When you try

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"**When you try"**

Amy and Arthur came back quite late. Girl looked a bit confused. She avoided Merlin's sight.

"We waited for you with dinner," Lena said. She came to her sister and whispered: "Where have you been so long?"

"Sorry," young girl responded.

Lena took plates and she put them down on the table.

"Anyway..." Amy said lauder. "Where's Ten?"

"She hasn't backed yet." Lena sighed.

"I'm back!" They heard Tenra's voice. "How are you?" She came into the kitchen.

"Fine," Amy answered. She whispered to Lena: "Will you talk with her about Max?"

"Later."

Amy nodded.

"Secrets?" Tenra asked.

"No. Why?" the youngest girl asked.

"Nothing."

Tenra turned to Merlin. He was sitting on the chair. He looked as if his mind wasn't there.

"Merlin...? Merlin!" She waved her hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" He was a bit surprised.

"You don't look good."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Merlin... What happened?"

"Leave him alone, Ten." Lena came with help. "Better go and call Arthur for a dinner."

"Sure," she said with confused glance.

Tenra went for Arthur. Amy looked at her brown haired sister. Her eyes hid something. Lena was sure it. Girl promised that she'll ask Amy about it later.

After a while Ten came back with Arthur. Prince didn't even look at his friend. Lena did not like it. She knew that jealousy was a jealousy, but Arthur hurt Merlin with his behaviour so deeply. Prince could not even suppose how hard conversation was ahead both of them.

Another thing that Lena noticed, and she didn't like it, was fact that prince did not sit near Merlin. He chose the chair by Amy's side.

Warlock looked at him. It was short but very touching look. Lena's heart was melting. _"How Arthur can be so blind?"_ she could not believe. Witch sighed. She knew that everything was going to change soon. Merlin had decided to tell him and she felt that the sorcerer was ready.

***

Lena stayed alone in the kitchen. Drops of rain did strike against the window. Rain really liked London.

Woman sighed.

Arthur was in the living room. He and Amy were watching something on TV. Merlin had gone to the bedroom right after the late dinner. He was waiting for the prince. Lena was sure that.

Girl decided to go to Tenra's bedroom. She needed to talk with her.

She stood in front of Ten's door and knocked.

"Come in." The elder sister's voice was calm. Even a bit bored.

"Hi," Lena said quietly closing the door.

"Hi," Tenra answered. She was lying on the bed. "What's happened?"

"We need to talk."

"About what?" She asked sitting on the bed. It was a sign for Lena. She could sit near her. Younger girl did it without any word.

"So?" Tenra was as stubborn as her sisters.

"Max."

Elder girl frowned.

"You don't like him, do you?"

"Oh, Ten... It's not like that. I just wanted to tell you that today there was one woman."

"Let me guess." Lena looked carefully at her sister. "It was Meg."

"How did you know?"

"Max was talking about her..."

"What did he say?" Lena asked.

"That she thinks that they'll be together."

"It looked as if they had been together," younger sister admitted.

"They were friends. She hope that it will be much more."

"He told you this, didn't he?"

"What do you mean?" She asked a bit angry.

"I don't trust him."

Tenra rolled her eyes.

"You don't know him."

"That's right." Lena tried to calm down. "However..."

"Lena, stop!"

"What?"

Ten looked directly at her younger sister.

"I have to tell you something. I wanted to tell parents first but... Whatever! I'm going to marry him."

Lena's eyes became wilder. She couldn't say even a small, single word.

***

Merlin was sitting on a bed with his hands on his knees. All around him were only darkness and silence. He was waiting. Warlock made up his mind and he wasn't going to change his decision. It was not easy. The hell! It was really, really hard to him. Probably the hardest thing that he had to say out loud in his whole life. Merlin thought that even when he had told Arthur about his magic, he hadn't been so nervous. Now sorcerer had to open his heart in front of his friend. His prince charming... Warlock closed his eyes and saw in his mind's eyes Arthur's face. It was so perfect, so familiar. He could not believe that he hadn't realised that he loved prince long ago. Then he remembered Amy. She was not bad girl. Merlin knew it. However he couldn't like her right now. He felt as if she had stolen his Arthur. Sorcerer was in pain. He felt also that when they both back to Camelot, warlock will go away. And he'll never back to the castle. Even if Arthur doesn't hate him, he won't stay. It would be too hard. _Lost Arthur... _It hurt but Merlin had decided. He was not going to change his mind. Young man didn't even hope that prince would feel the same. It was just too impossible. At last, in his point of view.

Every short second became more and more unbearable. He wanted it to happen. He would leave it all behind him then.

And it happened. Arthur went into the bedroom.

"Why are you sitting in the darkness?" he asked. There was something in his voice that made Merlin feel even worse.

"Yesterday you didn't turn light on too."

Prince nodded and closed the door. He didn't turn the light on. They stayed in the darkness.

Merlin lost all his courage. But he had to tell Arthur. Even if he was not sure how.

"Can we talk?" He asked with shivering voice.

"Are you going to bore me?" He hesitated for a while. "Of course, you're going to. Well... better not today. I am really tired."

His tone and words touched warlock so deeply.

"It's... It's important," Merlin whispered.

"For who? For you?!" Arthur laughed a bit madly. "You are only my manservant."

***

Lena left her sister and went to her own bedroom. She couldn't believe in Tenra's words. She was going to marry Max! And she didn't know him well enough. Besides Mrs Fox knew it before. Probably that fact hurt Lena the most.

She opened the door.

"Amy?" Girl looked around. In first moment she thought that it was not her bedroom. But actually it was.

"I was waiting for you," Amy said quietly.

"Why?"

"You were talking with Ten about Max. I'm interested..."

"Oh, of course," Lena said after a while.

"And?" Younger sister asked when her sister hadn't start the story.

"Short or long version?"

Amy hesitated.

"Short one." She risked.

"Ok." Lena sighed. "Tenra is getting marriage."

Younger girl opened her mouth and nictated several times.

"What?" She was able to say only that one word.

"Our elder sister decided that she should marry Max."

"Is she mad?"

Lena frowned.

"I thought you liked him," she said.

"I do. But I think that they don't know each other so well.

"Exactly."

They both sighed.

"But we can't do anything. She's adult," Lena said after a while.

Amy nodded.

"Do parents know?" she asked.

"Not yet."

There was raining harder and harder outdoors.

"I'm sorry," Amy said suddenly.

"What for?" Elder sister was a bit surprised.

"For my words about you and Phil. For my behaviour with Arthur. For everything."

"Oh." Lena was not sure what she should said. Amy had surprised her.

"He was strange today."

"I noticed."

"You haven't seen him on a walk." Amy sighed.

"What has he done?"

"It's a bit hard to describe." Younger girl said. "In one moment he picked me up and after a while he became very silent and sad. It looked as if he wanted to run away from something but he wasn't sure if it was a good idea." She sighed. "That _something_ is Merlin, isn't he?"

Lena nodded slowly.

"Do you think that it is the reason why they are here?" Amy asked.

Elder girl looked at her very surprised.

"I'm almost sure this," Lena said. "When did you think about it?"

"On a walk." That sounded an answer.

Lena looked down at the floor.

"Merlin wants to tell Arthur about his feelings today. He couldn't stand this any more."

"I hope he'll do it. That situation is sick."

"I know Amy. I know...

***

Merlin took a really big breath.

"It is important," he said again.

"I'm not going to listen. I am tired."

"Arthur..." Merlin whispered being hurt.

"What the hell? And when did I let you call me _Arthur_?"

Warlock rose his head. He was all trembling.

"Why are you so...? I thought you were my friend." Merlin stood up. His heart was broken. He was broken. "Now I can see that I was wrong. I'm just your worthless servant," he said. "Stupid toy."

Sorcerer went across the room, opened the door and ran. Arthur stayed alone. He was looking at the closed door with a hope that Merlin will back for a moment. But he didn't.

Prince lay on the bed and hid his head under the pillow. He didn't mean all these cruel words. He didn't want to say them. It had just happened.

Arthur promised himself that he'll talk with Merlin and he'll say sorry. However he didn't know how to explain his behaviour without telling him the truth. Prince just hoped that Merlin will forgive him. He always did.

With that thought he fell asleep. But it was not a peaceful and pleasant dream.

* * *

**Reviews? I would be grateful :)**


	10. Drops

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"**Drops"**

Prince Arthur woke up with a strange feeling. He looked at the empty place on a bed. Merlin didn't come back to the bedroom. For one precious moment young Pendragon hoped that the warlock did.

Suddenly Arthur became even more sad because of the weather. It was still raining outdoors.

Man sighed. He got up and took some clothes that Chris had brought him and Merlin before. He changed the clothes that he wore. Prince hoped that the fresh one would make him feel better. However they didn't.

He looked again at the cold part of a bed. He had told his friend so many unfair words. It hurt.

Arthur went out. He was sure that he would find Merlin sleeping on a couch. In the middle of the stairs he met Lena.

"Nice to see you," she sad quietly, trying to hide the curiosity. "I just wanted to call you for a breakfast. Where's Merlin, by the way?"

"He sleeps in the living room," Arthur answered with heard hurt in his voice.

Lena looked at him carefully. There was something worrying in her eyes.

"No, he doesn't," she said frowning. The girl didn't know what had happened.

"He has to," the blond man said firmly. He thought that there was no way that Merlin hadn't slept there.

Arthur ran down the stairs. He burst into the living room but he didn't find friendly sorcerer there. Prince couldn't believe that.

"Arthur, what happened?" Lena asked him when she came into the room.

"He has to be in the bathroom," prince said. He didn't want to believe that Merlin could go away.

"No, he's not," she told him firmly. "I woke up very early today. I didn't see him." It was not easy for her. "I'm sorry... I really am."

"But..." he felt big emptiness inside of his heart. Arthur didn't want to think that it was true.

"Tell me what happened!" Lena ordered him. "Did you talk with him yesterday's evening."

Arthur looked at her very confused.

"I... he..." prince hesitated. "he wanted... wanted to tell me something," Arthur said stammering. "But I didn't let him. I told... told him so many bad... wrong... things. And he... he left me in the bedroom... alone. I thought... I was sure that he slept here." There was a moment of silence. "Damn it! He had to... go away."

Lena went out and after a while Arthur heard as she yelled: "Amy! Wake up! We have a big problem."

Then she came back to Arthur. Girl found him with tears in eyes. She didn't suppose that he would react this way.

"It's my fault," he whispered. "I am really a prat. Merlin was right." The man took a deep breath. "I didn't want..."

"I know," Lena told him softly. "We'll find him."

Arthur looked at the window. "It was raining whole night! Where did he go?"

"We'll find him," the woman repeated. She had to calm him down.

Amy appeared in the doors.

"What happened?" she asked them.

Lena told her, in short, everything what she knew. Younger girl listened to her carefully. When her sister finished, she looked at Arthur.

"Why didn't you talk with him?" Amy asked. "It was important."

Prince didn't ask her why she was sure that it had been important. It didn't matter then. It didn't matter at all. The most important thing was to find Merlin. Arthur swore that he would listen to his magic friend. He would say sorry and would try to stop his sick jealousy.

"Do you think that we should call up Ten?" Amy said turning to her sister.

"Yes, it's a good idea," Lena agreed. She took her cell phone and went out for a while.

When she came back, the scene was not changed. Arthur was still as sad as before and Amy stood in the same place.

"She'll back as soon as possible," Lena stated.

" I think that we should separate in our searching," Amy said. "He couldn't go too far. He doesn't know the city."

The elder sister thought for a while. "Arthur doesn't know it as well."

"He can go with one of us," the younger woman suggested.

Lena looked at the prince.

"You'll go with me," she said. "It'll be better."

Amy nodded with agreement.

***

Merlin opened an eye. His head was aching so much.

Suddenly he felt cool gust of wind with some rain's drops. Warlock moaned.

"Good morning mysterious stranger," he heard young woman's voice.

"Where am I?" sorcerer asked looking at her.

"You don't remember, cute boy, do you?" she said winking.

Merlin frowned.

"I'm not sure," he admitted.

"We're near the river," the strange girl said with her sweet voice. "In my hiding place." It sounded as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh..." It didn't say him anything at all. "I have some gaps in my yesterday's memories," he told her. "And my headache!" he moaned.

"Well..." she looked at him with sympathy. "I think it's all because of my beer. You definitely drank too much."

Merlin thought for a while. The past day was horrible but this day didn't seem to be a better one.

Abruptly he looked at the woman madly.

"Did I...? Did we...?" Merlin didn't know how to ask her.

The girl frowned but after a moment she understood.

"No. You were too overwrought." She laughed. "I had to satisfied myself alone." Woman said it winking.

The warlock looked at her very oddly.

"It was a joke," she told him laughing.

"What's your name?" he asked suddenly.

"You really have gaps in your memories. I told you yesterday." She sighed. "People call me Cinderella."

"It's not your name, isn't it?" Merlin said.

"No... of course not." The woman admitted. "What a silly idea!"

"You let me spend the raining night here," he told her. "I want to know your real name."

"Some drops got here," she said innocently.

"Come on..." Merlin looked at her carefully. "Tell me."

"Alright." Woman sight. "But you'll tell me your name as well."

Sorcerer nodded.

"I'm Isolde," she said. "I know it's stupid," the girl added.

"No, it's okay."

She smiled at him a bit.

"Now your turn," Isolde reminded him.

"Right." Man smiled sheepishly. "My name is Merlin."

"Did your parents like the legends?" she asked surprised.

Merlin hesitated. "Yes," he said. "They definitely liked them."

"Just like mine." Isolde sighed.

Suddenly they both laughed.

"You know..." woman started. "You were talking when you slept."

"Was I?"

"You called one name," Isolde admitted blushing a bit. "It was _Arthur_."

Then Merlin remembered all that cruel words that he had heard from prince's lips.

"He's my brother," he lied immediately.

"Oh," she said. "I even considered that you were... you know..." Isolde flushed more. "His boyfriend."

"No..." Merlin said hiding the sadness. "He's not my boyfriend."

Now Merlin looked carefully at the girl. He discovered that she was really young.

"How old are you?" he asked.

Isolde frowned. "Why are you asking?"

"Did you run away from home?" Merlin didn't give up.

Young girl looked down. "I had to," she admitted slowly.

Man didn't want to judge her. "What happened?" he asked.

Isolde sighed sadly.

"After my mother's death my father has changed. He started to beat me." She pulled one of her sleeves up. Merlin saw many of bruises.

"How could he?" he asked.

"I don't know." Isolde sighed again.

"What are you going to do, then?" the dark haired man looked into her eyes.

"My mother's sister will come back to London soon. She'll let me live in her flat... I'm sure." Isolde smiled sadly. "Now I have to wait and hide."

Merlin nodded slowly with agreement.

"And what with you?" the girl asked him.

"I'm adult," Merlin answered her.

"I told you my story! Now your turn." Her voice sounded hurt.

"I argued with Arthur," he said finally.

"That's it?" she asked surprised. "I thought that it was something worse."

"That's all," Merlin said. "I'm not an interesting person."

"But you have really cute ears," Isolde told him smiling softly.

"Thanks."

Warlock started coughing.

"It doesn't sound good," Isolde said worried.

"I'll be fine," Merlin told her but his voice was a bit weak.

***

Lena took Arthur back home. However it was not easy. The prince didn't want to give up. But there was already late afternoon and they had to eat something.

"I don't want to eat," he said when the woman sat him down on a kitchen's chair.

"You have to," she answered sighing. "You need the strength."

After twenty minutes Amy went into the house.

"Nothing," she said looking sadly at Arthur. "I'm sorry."

"And Tenra?" Lena asked her.

"I have no idea... she's still looking for him."

They all sighed.

"We'll find him," Lena promised looking directly at Arthur.

"It's still raining," prince said worried. "He's..." the man hesitated. "That's my fault and my fault only." He looked at the window. "I... I miss him."

Tenra came back an hour later. She didn't find any vestige of Merlin too.

"We should rest," the eldest of the sister said wisely. "We'll start looking for him in the morning."

"No way!" the blond man protested. "I will not fall asleep!"

"Arthur," Ten said sighing. "We will not find him after dark."

She was right.

***

River... dark... fever... Merlin...

Lena opened her eyes and looked around. It was middle of the night. She couldn't be sure but she felt that it was not a normal nightmare. She felt that it was some kind of vision.

Woman didn't think too much and she got dressed quickly. Witch didn't care that it was night. She knew where she could find Merlin. Ill Merlin.

When Lena went down the stairs, someone's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" It was Arthur's voice.

She turned around. Witch knew that lie was hopeless.

"I had a dream," she said slowly. "I think that I know where he is." Lena did not mention warlock's illness.

"I'm going with you," Arthur decided without any hesitation.

Lena knew that she couldn't stop him so she nodded. Witch was only surprised that prince had been full dressed already. It looked as if he waited, as if he stayed up through the night.

***

Young woman parked her car. She and her companion jumped out of its inside.

"You told me that you had seen a river," Arthur said suddenly. "But how can you know that he is right here?" he asked. "That river seemed to be very long."

"It is long," Lena admitted simply. "However I recognised that area. At least I hope so."

Prince didn't say a single word. He just followed the girl.

"I feel that we are near. I..." she stopped immediately.

"What?" Arthur looked at her carefully.

"Follow me," Lena whispered and ran down the empty street.

After a few moments she stopped again. Girl took a several breaths and said: "there!"

Arthur turned around. He saw it. He didn't know what it was but Merlin was there. However he noticed someone else as well.

Prince started running to him, leaving Lena behind.

"Merlin..." he whispered. Warlock didn't look good. He was_ 'burning'_.

"You know him," strange girl said.

"We have to bring him home," Lena said when she stopped by Arthur's side. "He looks really ill."

"He has had fever for several hours," Isolde told them. "He is not recognising anything now. He lost a contact with reality," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered to his unconscious friend. "I am so sorry. This is all my fault." He turned to Lena. "If anything bad happens to him... I'll..."

"Arthur," Lena told him softly. "He'll be ok. Trust me," she tried to comfort him.

Prince nodded slowly. He looked at thin sorcerer and raised him carefully.

When they came back to the car, Lena looked at Arthur's face. She saw drops there but it wasn't rain. Prince was looking at Merlin's face almost all the time. His eyes were full of love. Lena's sisters wouldn't notice it but she did. She had a gift.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	11. Illness

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"**Illness"**

Merlin was lying in the bed in the safe bedroom. He still had a dangerously high fever. However his breath was better than even one hour before. The most important thing was that he was no longer outside where the rain didn't give in.

"Arthur." The crowned prince heard Lena's soft voice. "You should go and sleep."

"No," Arthur answered. He didn't want to leave Merlin.

"I'll stay with him till the morning," she told him. "I will not leave him until you come back. He's safe now."

Arthur shook his head. "I won't leave him. He needs me. I know it."

Witch gave up. Somehow she understood the future king. If it was Phil she would stay up through many nights.

"Tenra is preparing elixir," Lena said changing the subject. "It will help him. It always helps in a fever."

"Thank you," Arthur smiled at her.

"Elixir isn't difficult," she told him smiling back.

"I want to thank you for everything what you all did and do for us," the blond man admitted suddenly. "My father is truly wrong. Magic doesn't have to be evil."

Lena felt a bit confused. "You knew it. I mean... Merlin," she said.

"I sometimes thought that he was the only one magical person who was not evil. You know..." Arthur thought a while. "When I realized about his magic I was angry, sad and a bit scared but I knew that he couldn't be evil. He was doing so many good things. It couldn't befeint." He took a breath. "Besides I met you. You're good for us. You're helping us."

Lena didn't know what to say. She didn't even know ifthere were right words to reply. Girl just smiled a bit and changed the subject again.

"Maybe I'll bring you cup of tea?" she asked.

"No, it's not necessary," Arthur answered with his deep voice. "But you can go and sleep. I can see that you're tired."

"Okay, but..." she hesitated.

"Yes?" Prince looked at her carefully.

"You know that if you stay longer, you can also fall ill," Lena told him seriously.

"He's ill because of me." Arthur was stubborn. "I won't leave him now. There's no way. Even if I fall ill, I'll be happy."

"Why?" Lena asked but somewhere inside she hoped that she knew the answer.

"Because we'll be closer," Arthur said blushing a bit.

Woman nodded and went out. When she closed the door she smiled. It was a good sign.

***

"Lena, Lena!" someone nudged her.

"What?" woman moaned.

"Wake up, come on. I have to show you something!"

Lena opened her eyes and saw Amy.

"Come on!" the younger girl was stubborn.

"Wait a second... What time is...?"

"Almost ten," she said a bit annoyed.

"Did Tenra go to work?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Amy nodded.

"And what about... Merlin's fever?" Lena looked carefully at her sister.

"Better," Amy answered. "He still has a fever but it's lower than before."

"Good..." Lena was still half-asleep.

"Take your ass up and go with me," Amy ordered her.

"What for?" the elder sister didn't think clearly yet.

"I told you!" Amy shook her sister's arm. "I want to show you something."

"But I'm so sleeeeepy." Lena yawned.

"It should help you." The younger sister gave the brown haired girl a cup of hot coffee.

Lena's smile said _Thank you, you're amazing_. Yes. Amy knew her sister so well. Only coffee could wake her up so soon. A cup of coffee and Philip. But he was dead and the poor girl had only a coffee now.

When elder sister drank everything, Amy said: "Now go with me."

Lena nodded and followed her sister. Amy led her to their guest's bedroom. Red haired girl put her finger on mouth, which had to mean to be silent. She opened the door.

The scene was so beautiful. Merlin lay on a bed as before. Arthur slept on a chair with his palm on Merlin's hand. The chair was as close to the bed as it was possible. At least it looked like this. The blanket lay on a floor.

"He'll feel cold," Lena said smiling. She moved her hand and whispered such a strange word. Then the blanket raised a bit in the air and it covered Arthur.

"That's better," she said.

Amy only nodded and gave the sister sign to leave them alone.

Girls went out as quietly as they could.

***

Arthur woke up and looked around. Merlin was still sleeping. That illness was very cruel. It didn't let him see his friend with open eyes and lovely smile on his lips. Arthur wanted to see that smile again so badly.

Prince looked at the window. Rain didn't give up yet. Then he glanced at Merlin's pale face. He had such a great desire. He wanted to touch warlock's face. He wanted to caress his hair. But Arthur hesitated. He had touched Merlin's hand to protect him. Face was something more precious. It was something for a special person. However the desire was stronger.

Arthur caressed sorcerer's cheek with one of his fingers. He was very tender. Prince smiled a bit when his finger touched Merlin's lip.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Somewhere inside Arthur hoped that warlock would answer. But he didn't. Merlin didn't even move.

Prince took his hand away. He felt guilty. He felt that he shouldn't be there. That he didn't deserve this.

Arthur stood up and, with fast beating heart, he went out. When he closed the door he didn't know what to do. Prince felt as if important part of him stayed by Merlin's side. Without that important part he felt useless. He was even ready to come back to his friend but the feeling of guilt didn't allow him.

"Arthur." Prince heard soft voice. He turned and saw Amy's sad face.

"Let's go and drink some tea with me," she said.

"It's not a good idea," Arthur told her frankly.

"Yes, it is." Amy was stubborn but her voice was still very soft.

Arthur wasn't able to say _no_ again. He just nodded and, with a sad face, he followed the girl.

Amy asked him to sit down and he did it. She started preparing tea. They were both silent. Arthur looked at the table. He still fought with himself. One part of him wanted back to Merlin right now and the second part felt too guilty to even move.

"You have to know that it's not your fault," Amy said after a while.

Arthur glanced at the girl.

"It is my fault," he answered.

"Not only yours," Amy suggested.

"What do you mean?" the blond man asked firmly.

Girl sighed.

"What?" he asked one more time.

Amy looked at him with her deep eyes. "It's too complicated," she stated.

"Let's try to explain me," Arthur said.

"I can't." The girl shook her head.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Prince was too curious to give up so soon.

"You can't even suppose how much I want to tell you," Amy said throwing him a strong look.

"So do it."

"But I really can't," she said firmly. "There are that kinds of things that you have to understand on your own. And nobody can do it for you."

"Do women always have to say this way?" Arthur asked angrily.

"I'll pretend that I didn't hear it." She thought for a while. "Don't worry too much. Everything will be okay. You just must trust it."

"Will he... hate me?" Arthur asked suddenly. His voice sounded very sad.

Amy sighed. She wanted to tell Arthur everything. She wanted to comfort him. Girl wanted to scream that Merlin can't hate the person that he loves. However, Amy couldn't do this.

"You have to ask him but..." She smiled softly. "But I think that he won't."

"Thank you." Arthur smiled back.

"Just don't let him down any more," she said abruptly.

"I will not," he said slowly.

"Besides you should listen when he wants to tell you something. It would make some things much easier," Amy told him honestly.

"Do you know something?" Arthur asked.

"Go, be by his side and wait. You're going to have a lot of things to say. If you don't find the way of agreement, you will not back to Camelot." She threw him meaning look. "Remember about it."

"I'm not sure what are you talking about but we'll find the way," Arthur assured her. "I'll do anything to find it."

"Don't ask me what I was talking about," she said sighing. "Just take a cup of tea and go to him."

Arthur nodded.

***

The empty cup was put on a little table. Time passed by very slowly. Too slowly. Prince was walking around the bedroom. Time after time he stoodnear the window or glanced at his friend.

Suddenly Merlin moved. Slowly but he did.

Arthur came up to the bed.

"Merlin?" he asked quietly.

Warlock frowned and slowly, very slowly, opened his eyes. When he saw prince's face he couldn't help but smile. Arthur's worried look made him feel someone special. At least for a while**.**

When the future king of Camelot saw Merlin's smile, he felt a blissful relief. He also couldn't help but smiled.

Merlin tried to say something, however he wasn't able.

"No, it's okay," Arthur said. "Don't say anything. Not now. You should rest. We'll talk later."

Sorcerer nodded.

"I'm sorry," prince said it aloud in front of his friend. "I really am a prat."

Merlin's sight told him to stop blame only himself.

"You see." Arthur laughed. "You have a good heart. It all was only my fault and you still try to explain my behaviour."

Arthur coughed several times. Merlin looked upset.

"I told you," Lena said staying in the doors. "I knew it. You're going to be ill. You are ill."

"Don't care," Arthur answered glancing back at Merlin.

"But I do." She sighed. "Take your boots off and go to bed."

"But..." The blond haired prince looked at her strangely.

"Hurry!" she ordered.

It wasn't like that he didn't want to lie by Merlin's side. He wanted it very much. Arthur just felt a little bit embarrassed. However he came into the bed.

"Good," Lena said and turned to Merlin. "It's very nice to see you with open eyes again." Girl sighed. "Now we have two patients. I'll bring you some medicines."

She went out.

Arthur looked at Merlin and warlock glanced at prince too. They both smiled in the same time. It was going to be the best illness that they ever had. The best – because they had to go through it together.

* * *

**Please, review :)**


	12. Lost along the way

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**Lost along the way"**

Merlin and Arthur were ill. They had to listen the _doctor_ Lena or _doctor _Tenra. Amy was just like a _nurse_ but they couldn't know who the nurse was. However women were very protective and a bit strict in their recommendations. But boys didn't care. As long as they had to stay together sharing one bed almost all the time they enjoyed their they did not admit it aloud.

Next morning Lena came into their bedroom quite early but she saw them awaken already. She was a bit surprised but after all the witch felt a huge relief. The sorcerer and the prince looked so lovely when they were whispering between each other. Lena saw in their eyes so adorable things. However she knew that Merlin didn't tell Arthur about his feelings yet. It was still too early. So many things had happened in a very short time.

"Well..." Lena said and they glanced at her. They didn't notice her before. It was, in such a way, so adorable too.

"Yes?" Arthur asked a bit confused and he moved a few inches away from Merlin.

Prince just realized that they were probably too close to each other and Lena would see some things wrong. But that move was meaningful and it seemed to be so funny for the girl.

"I brought you some medicines," she said smiling. "And breakfast." Lena put the tray on the little table near their bed. "And..." she hesitated.

Boys looked at her carefully.

"Nothing," Lena finally decided. "Eat breakfast, take medicines and have some rest." She smiled shyly. "I won't disturb you."

When the door had been closed, silence filled the bedroom. Lena had interrupted them and they just couldn't back to their former talk. Words and questions were running through men's heads and they weren't ready to say them out loud.

Arthur took two sandwiches from the tray and he gave Merlin one of them. Wizard smiled a bit and took it. Breakfast was a good idea. They could spend more time in silence. However there came a time when all sandwiches disappeared in their stomachs and they also took the medicines. Suddenly silence became very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Arthur whispered. Merlin said nothing, "I didn't... I really I didn't mean all these cruel words that I said then. I just... wasn't myself."

Sorcerer moved on a bed and looked at prince's face.

"I know, Arthur."

Young Pendragon wanted to smile but he couldn't. It would be unfair. Merlin didn't seem to be angry with him but prince still felt guilty.

"I don't know what happened to me. Really" Arthur tried to explain his behaviour.

"Probably you just had a worse day," sorcerer said quietly.

"But it's still unfair," the blond man said. "I told you so many bad things and you're still... you're trying to explain it."

Merlin closed his eyes. He wanted to forget about that events. They were too much painful.

"Just let it go," he said.

"But I can't." Arthur glanced at him carefully. "I'm really, really sorry for what I've done and said to you."

"I know," Merlin whispered.

"I can't forget it," Arthur continued. "I would like to back to that moment. I'd stop myself."

Merlin looked sadly at the window.

"Time is something that we can't change," he said wisely.

Prince nodded with sad agreement.

"But Arthur..." he looked at the prince. "You should really let it go. I've forgiven you.

Pendragon glanced at the sorcerer with disbelief written on his face.

"You have?" he asked.

Merlin nodded.

"And you don't hate me?" Arthur really couldn't believe it.

"I never hated you, Arthur Pendragon," the warlock told him frankly. "How could you even think that?"

"Well..." the blond man hesitated. "I would hate myself if I were you."

"I'm sure you would," Merlin said winking. "But I'm not you, you prat."

***

They laughed and joked a lot. The illness seemed to be nothing. However they both wanted to talk honestly but they didn't know how. Arthur and Merlin were too scared. Men didn't want to lose each other. Besides their feelings were such a delicate things.

Suddenly the atmosphere became very nervous.

"They are health already," Amy told Lena one day. "I will not stand it any more! Are they ever going to talk about this?"

The brown haired girl sighed.

"I hope so," she said. "But we can't just tell them. They have to realize it alone.

"I know, I know..." the younger woman said. "But we can help them in a different way."

Lena looked at her sister raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Amy gazed around. They were alone. She came up to Lena and whispered: "Maybe they haven't had time enough for each other yet." Lena smirked. "I think that we should lock them. We'll open the door only if they talk frankly."

Lena thought for a while.

"It would work but... Merlin has magic. He can open the door with a stupid spell," she said.

"But..." Amy smirked even more. "Don't forget that we have magic as well. We can use that kind of spell that he won't be able to break."

This time the brown haired girl smirked too.

"It can works," she whispered.

***

The evening had come and magic sisters did as they had decided. It had to be a moment of truth for handsome prince and his cute friend.

"I guess it's time for supper," Arthur said and tried to open the door. "They are locked! I can't see the key.

"Let me do it." Merlin stood by his side. He said a spell but it didn't work. "I don't understand..."

"Look!" prince said. Merlin turned around and saw a tray with sandwiches on the little table. "I didn't see it before."

The warlock found on the tray a piece of paper.

"What's written?" the blond man asked.

"_Nice supper and good luck!_" Merlin read. "What the hell does it mean?"

"I don't know," Arthur said and in that moment the light went out.

"Great!" prince said sarcastically. "Hey!" he yelled. "Amy! Lena! What's happening here?"

Merlin blushed. He understood that Lena gave him a chance to talk with Arthur about his feelings. "I think it's hopeless," he admitted.

"And what are we going to do now?" prince asked. "In that darkness?"

The dark haired boy flushed even more hearing this question.

"I saw here some candles," Merlin said.

He found and lit them. The bedroom looked amazing.

"Nice effect," Arthur admitted honestly.

Merlin grinned in his own adorable way.

The prince took a sandwich and gave the sign to his friend to do the same.

After a while they both sat on a bed eating and laughing. The feeling of closeness was so good and safe.

When they finished their meal Merlin knew that he should start the talk but he had no idea how to do that. The young boy was scared. He didn't want to lose what he already had.

Arthur smelled so good. It drove warlock crazy. The dark haired boy felt that he could do something wrong, so he jumped and went to the window. Merlin's body started shivering.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked softly. He wasn't sure what to do. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," the dark haired wizard whispered.

"I can see that something is wrong," prince said. "Tell me what it is and maybe I'll be able to help you."

The sorcerer was turned back to the other man. He couldn't find the courage to look at the blond man.

"Is it that what you wanted to tell me before?" Arthur asked suddenly.

Merlin just nodded slowly. Tears ran down his pale cheeks. He knew that there was no way to stop them.

"Tell me then." Prince's voice was the softest sound that the dark haired boy had ever heard. He felt like a child who lost along the way and didn't know what to do.

"I want to but I'm afraid that..." Sorcerer kept silent.

Arthur couldn't stand it any more. He stood up and came slowly to the man that he fell for. He didn't want to scared him.

"What does make you feel so afraid?" the prince asked. The magic boy felt his warm breath on his pale neck. It was too much.

"I'm afraid that you'll hate me when you hear," Merlin answered. He still didn't dare to look at Arthur.

"What are you talking about?" the blond man said confused. "I will never hate you! There's no such a thing that you would do to make me hate you."

The boy smiled sadly. "I think that it is." He felt that. "I also know that I have to tell you anyway. If I don't... we'll never back to Camelot again," he whispered.

Arthur frowned.

"How do you know that we'll never see Camelot if you don't?" he asked finally.

"It's a long story. Very complicated."

Prince hesitated. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what Merlin had to tell him or the story first.

"Turn around then, look at me and tell me what you have to." Arthur chose Merlin. He was, after all, the most important person in his life.

Merlin turned around and looked directly into Arthur's beautiful eyes. Sorcerer's tears were shining in the moonlight.

"Promise me," he whispered. "That you won't hate me."

"I told you," prince said but warlock only shook his head.

"No, Arthur. Promise me it here and now." Merlin had tears in his eyes and he watched his love very carefully.

"I promise you," the blond man whispered amazed by sorcerer's deep and blue eyes. "Now you can tell me..."

Merlin looked down for a moment. He took a few breaths but he couldn't find the right words. The next thing that the warlock did was fast and necessary. He didn't glance at Arthur. He was too scared. Merlin just placed a chaste kiss on prince's lips.

Arthur didn't respond. He was to shocked by his friend's action to do such a thing.

Merlin pulled apart very soon. He desired more touch of Arthur's soft lips but he knew that it was a hopeless desire.

He left the prince by the window and he came up to the locked doors.

"Now you can hate me," Merlin whispered as if it hadn't been any promise.

He knelt down and hid his face in hands. All that Arthur could hear was Merlin's sobbing.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	13. Sweetest downfall

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"**Sweetest downfall"**

Merlin's body was shivering. Finally he had done what he had to. He had showed Arthur how he felt. Everything stopped matter. He could not erase that kiss. The boy didn't even want to. For the first time everything was clear.

The prince, still shocked by Merlin's behaviour, sat on the bed. His breath was very fast. Arthur could not believe in what had happened a while ago. Merlin had kissed him. _His Merlin_... It meant that he felt the same way. But it was still so hard.

Warlock's sobbing drove Arthur crazy. The future king couldn't stand it any longer. He sprang and knelt down by sorcerer's side.

"Merlin..." he whispered touching his friend's left shoulder. He tried to be tender but it was not easy because of warlock. The dark haired boy just drew away.

"Merlin..." Arthur repeated softly. He stroked boy's arm. This time the sorcerer didn't make a move.

The blond man hugged him after a moment of hesitation. Merlin melt into his arms easily.

Arthur breathed his sweet scent.

"Don't you hate me?" Merlin asked whispering.

The prince hugged him even tighter. He kissed the top of boy's head tenderly.

"Look at me," Arthur said as quietly as he could. He wanted to look into his deep, light blue eyes.

Merlin shook his head slowly.

"Please..." the future king asked him stroking boy's back.

The warlock wanted to shake his head once again but he was not able to.

He let Arthur lift his head up. The pair of blue eyes met the other one. The four of soul's mirrors looked a bit uneasily.

When Merlin blinked several times, Arthur leant a few inches down and kissed his dark haired friend.

Sorcerer could not believe in what was happening. _His Arthur_ was kissing him passionately. Merlin didn't want to pull away. He waited so long for that moment.

However, their human nature didn't let them kissing forever. They needed air to breathe.

When the men broke the kiss, they both flushed deeply. Kissing your best friend in that way is not a common thing after all.

"What was that for?" Merlin dared to ask breaking the magic silence between them.

Arthur's eyes lit with lust and love. He didn't say a single word and kissed Merlin again. However this time it was not just in passionately way. It was very forceful and hunger kiss. The warlock's head hit the door but the young boy liked it somehow.

Merlin pulled the prince closer with help of his trembling hands. He opened his mouth and felt Arthur's wet tongue. He moaned softly when their tongues danced together.

Abruptly Arthur pulled apart. He glanced at Merlin's neck and bit into it.

"What are we doing?" the dark haired boy whispered time after time but he didn't want it to stop soon.

The door's frame and the floor were rather cold so the men found the way to the warm bed.

Arthur stopped their kissing and looked carefully at Merlin. The boy looked beautiful and so innocently. He didn't want to force him to something that he didn't want to do.

The warlock looked at his master waiting for his actions. They both stared at each other for a while doing nothing.

"Do you want that?" the prince asked finally. "Do you want me?"

Merlin frowned.

"Answer."

The boy trembled. Arthur's word didn't sound too nice. It was so overbearing.

"Are you scared?" the blond man asked him. This time Merlin shook his head.

"Say something, Merlin..." the blond man begged him. He took warlock's palm into his own hand and their eyes met again.

"What am I suppose to say, Arthur?" Merlin asked with his weak voice. "Does it really matter if I want it or not? You know as much as I do that we shouldn't..." Yhe boy smiled sadly.

"It matters to me," the blond man told him firmly. "The rest is nothing. So tell me... do you want it?"

Merlin kissed prince's hand. "I do," he whispered.

The men didn't wait any longer. They undressed slowly, kissing almost all the time.

Arthur's body was very muscular. Merlin knew that too well. The boy was his manservant and helped prince with dressing or bathing. However Arthur didn't see Merlin's torso too often. He didn't see the rest of his body at all.

Young men didn't need any words. The blond prince tried to be as gently as it was possible. He didn't want Merlin to hurt too much.

Arthur placed his cock in boy's gut. It hurt him. It really did but Merlin didn't care at all. He could stand much for his prince charming. Moreover, the dark haired boy knew that the pain would let go.

When prince's shaft was full in Merlin, Arthur stopped letting the boy got used to the new sensation.

Finally, the pain let go and boys started to move slowly. It brought them an incredible pleasure. Eventually, their most beautiful dream came true.

The sweet moans and groans escaped from boys' mouths.

"Arthur... faster... harder..." After a moment Merlin started to beg his master.

Arthur satisfied his lover's requests, though it was not easy. They made love with blond man's legs under Merlin's hips. The boys wanted to be as close to each other as they could. The warlock's cock was in the direct contact with Arthur's skin and it all was too much.

They came together soon, too soon, screaming their names.

Merlin and Arthur lay together on the bed, catching their breaths.

They were tired but unwillingly to fall asleep.

"Merlin..." the future king whispered caressing boy's back. The atmosphere was so intimate. "I lo..."

"Don't!" warlock interrupted him.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, confused. He really wanted to tell his friend that he had feelings for him.

"Don't say it," Merlin asked him. "That will be better."

"Why?" Prince did not understand.

The dark haired boy couldn't help but let the tears fall.

"You know that it won't last," Merlin whispered. "You need to find your wife... your future queen..."

Arthur hugged his friend tightly. "I love you," he whispered into his ear, despite warlock's words, and he kissed Merlin's neck. "I will not marry a woman, Merlin. You are the one who can make me happy."

Sorcerer smiled a bit but Arthur couldn't see it in the darkness.

"I will never leave you, Merlin. Never! No matter what..." Arthur assured him.

"You have duty to your kingdom," Merlin reminded him sadly.

"I can be a king without a woman," the prince smiled softly. "I feel that with you by my side I can achieve everything."

"Do you really think that?" the boy asked him truly wanting to know it. "Don't you think that I'll bring you a downfall?"

The blond man sighed.

"You are my sweetest downfall, Merlin," Arthur joked after a moment of thinking and even the dark haired man had to grin.

***

The next morning was their first morning after the fruitful evening and night. They gave their virginities to each other.

"Good morning," Arthur greeted Merlin when the boy opened his blue eyes.

The raven haired boy gazed around. He and Arthur lay completely naked in the bed.

"What's wrong?" the prince asked him frowning.

"Nothing," Merlin said looking into Arthur's eyes. "There was just a moment when I thought that it was only a dream."

"Idiot," the blond man murmured but it sounded nice. "Anyway... what are we going to tell girls?"

"I think that it was their plan and they already know," Merlin told him honestly.

The men dressed quickly talking about nothing important. They weren't ashamed of what happened between them but they needed to talk about _nothing_, to take a deeper breath.

The door wasn't closed any longer. Arthur wanted to go out but his friend and his lover in one person, stopped him.

"Yes, Merlin?" the prince asked him politely.

The boy grinned in the way that only he could.

"I didn't tell you yesterday but... well... I think that you know... anyway..." Merlin sighed. "Arthur, I... I love you," he whispered shyly.

The blond young man smiled softly and kissed Merlin in the cheek.

"I know you do," he whispered back.

***

The girls were so excited and happy when Merlin and Arthur told them officially that they were together.

"It's so cute," Amy screamed and hugged boys tightly.

"Now everything's going to be alright," Lena said smiling.

***

Merlin wanted to repay for all what Lena did to him. Without her, his dreams would never come true.

He slipped out and came into her bedroom. Merlin had an idea.

* * *

**I hope you like it. Anyway... there's going to be one more chapter (quite short) and an epilogue. **

**Please, review!  
**


	14. Time to say goodbye

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

It's the last chapter. However you can look forward to an epilogue soon.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"**Time to say goodbye"**

Merlin and Arthur spent one more week in the modern times. However in the end they decided to back to the past, to times of knights and tales.

In the morning Merlin knocked on the Lena's bedroom door.

"Come in," he heard girl's voice.

The boy opened the door and met her gaze.

"Hello, Merlin," she said softly. "What happened?"

The warlock looked at the floor. He didn't know how to ask that question.

"What is bothering you?" She looked really confused. "Feel free to say it, whatever it is."

Merlin nodded slowly.

"Amy once mention..." he started shyly. "Arthur's wife."

"So that's it." Lena sighed with understanding. "You think that you and Arthur won't be together."

"Exactly," he admitted sadly.

"Don't forget that legends don't always tell the truth. You don't have a long and grey beard, do you?" she asked him blinking. "I can see that you and Arthur are destined to each other." This time her voice sounded very honestly and serious.

"Besides..." The dark haired boy hesitated. "Couldn't you tell me the name of Arthur's wife, according to the legends?" Merlin asked her.

"I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Lena looked at him carefully.

"Maybe if I knew..." the sorcerer started but he didn't really know how to finish that sentence.

"What would you do with that kind of knowledge, Merlin?" she asked him.

The boy shrugged. "I think I should go," he decided. That conversation started to be a little bit awkward.

He came to the door and opened it.

"Merlin?" Lena stopped him suddenly.

"Yes?" He turned his head and glanced at her.

"Do you know any Guinevere?" she asked him and Merlin understood.

"Yes," Merlin said simply.

"You've got your answer then."

***

It was their time. Chris went to his sister's house and there was nothing else to do. It was time to say the final goodbye.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you two," Tenra told Merlin and Arthur.

"We will never forget you," Amy added smiling sweetly.

"We as well," Merlin said politely. "I will never forget your help."

"You changed our lives," Arthur added putting his hand on warlock's shoulder.

"We will miss you," Lena said hugging them both. "However everything had to back to its own place. That's the right of the nature."

"I think, it's time," Chris stated. He did not feel that bond with prince and the sorcerer as his sisters did.

"Wait a second," Merlin said. "I've got something for you." He looked at Lena and showed her an envelope.

Everybody in living room was surprised.

"What's inside?" she asked.

"You'll see." Merlin smiled mysteriously. "But don't open it till we disappear. Promise me."

Lena raised her right eyebrow.

"I swear," she said finally.

Then he gave her an envelope.

"Do we have a spell?" Chris asked abruptly.

All people in the room looked at him.

"What?" the man asked. "It's quite important, isn't it?"

"I'll cast a spell," Lena told them all. "Now it shouldn't be so difficult."

There was a moment full of hugs and _goodbye. _However the men form the Middle Ages had to back to their times.

"I hope that you'll back to the right moment that you left behind," Lena said to them. "But I can't guarantee it. You can be several days or weeks after that day."

The men nodded.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Let's hug, then," Lena orderer.

Merlin and Arthur did as she said. They really liked it.

"Goodbye, boys," she said and took a deep breath. She felt the magic that burnt inside of her. "My spell":

_All the powers_

_Of the world,_

_All the powers_

_that I know,_

_Bring that lovers home,_

_as I want._

Two young men started disappearing.

"Goodbye," Lena whispered and the boys were no longer there.

***

Merlin and Arthur opened their eyes.

"Are we?" the prince asked.

The dark haired warlock gazed around. Everything, every tree and every bush and the sky, looked as he remembered.

"I think so," Merlin said grinning.

"Good." Arthur sighed with relief and kissed his friend softly. "Everything will be okay."

* * *

**I promise that the epilogue will be longer. I have a plan in my head and I just have to find a while to write it down. See you soon :)**

**Now reviews! Please...  
**


	15. An epilogue

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin", though it'd be great. "Merlin" belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH MerlinxArthur.**

**English is not my mother language, so sorry for some mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

**So this is an end, an epilogue of my story. Finally! I have some very important exams on May. Moreover, I have a lot of ideas that I would like to write out as new stories (however I don't have too much time). Well... we'll see. Now read that last part of this story and review. I really want to know your opinions!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

„**Face to face with the future"**

_**An Epilogue**_

The woman with brown hair and in green dress was strolling through the corridors of Camelot.

"Who are you?" one of the guards asked her. "I've never seen you before." He looked at her suspiciously.

She smiled at him.

"Stop your female tricks," he warned her.

"I don't use any tricks," she assured him innocently. "I'm looking for Arthur Pendragon."

"The king?" The guard said frowning not too intelligent. "What do you want from him?"

The lady looked at him carefully.

"I'm his old friend," she said proudly. "Be careful with your manners, man."

"What's your dignity then, my lady?" the guard asked her, giving up. It was better to be nice for king's guests.

"That's better," she admitted. "I am lady Elena from the land of Rain."

The man frowned one more time. "I've never heard about the land of Rain," he told her. "It sounds strange."

"You didn't hear about lots of places then," the woman said. "And now please, lead me to the king!"

The guard sighed. He still was not sure if that lady's story was true or not. However he led her to the throne room.

He opened the great, wooden doors but he didn't find the king there.

Yet the room was not empty.

"The Court Magician is here," the guard told mysterious lady. "King's advisor, friend and..." The man hesitated. It was well known that relationship between the king and his past servant, who actually was a warlock, had a romantic nature. The guard didn't like that fact. He could not believe that the king had chosen a clumsy man when he could have every lady in his kingdom and plenty of women out of it.

"Merlin," the woman said aloud.

The sorcerer turned around and looked at her. He was older than she had seen him last time. He looked much mature now but she still recognised that typical grin.

"Lena?" He asked, astonished, coming to her.

"You know each other then," the guard said with relief. "Farewell." He nodded and left them alone closing the doors as quietly as he could.

"No," she said. "I am lady Elena from the land of Rain." Then she winked.

"What are you doing here?" Merlin asked with disbelief. "How did you come here?"

Lena smiled lovely.

"I'll tell you everything but I don't want to say it twice. So please, let's go first to Arthur," she said. "Where is he?"

The dark haired man grinned.

"In our chambers," he told her.

"You said _our_," Lena smiled meaningfully. "So between you two everything is okay, isn't it?"

"It's better than okay," Merlin admitted. The happiness was written on his face. "Follow me."

***

The doors flew open and Arthur looked in that direction.

"Merlin," he said smiling. "Finally!"

The king waited for his lover.

"I've got a surprise, Arthur," the sorcerer said mysteriously.

"A surprise?" Arthur frowned. "What..."

However he was not able to finish his question. Lena came into the chamber.

"Hi, Arthur," she said smiling innocently. "Or maybe I should say my king?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked, shocked. "Merlin?" He looked at the man that he truly loved. "Did you do this?"

"He didn't," Lena told him gazing around. She came to the armchair and sat in it. "Comfortable," the woman admitted.

"So?" Merlin looked at her carefully. He and Arthur sat in the other armchairs, opposite to her.

"Piglet... my dear brother, found the way to jump in time. He worked on it for five years, since you came back here." She stated calmly.

"Five years?" Arthur asked. "We've came back almost ten years ago!"

"I know," Lena smiled politely. "I wanted to come here earlier but I decided to see if you were still together after a longer while." She sighed.

"That's why you visited us, right?" the king asked again.

"It's not the main reason," she explained. "I missed you and..." Lena glanced at Merlin. "I wanted to thank you so much!"

The woman stood up fast and kissed Merlin enthusiastic.

"Hey!" It was jealous Arthur. "He's mine!"

Lena laughed. "I know, I know... at least we know that you really care. Okay... I'm sorry but..." She looked into warlock's eyes. "You didn't tell him," the witch said.

"He didn't tell me what?" the blond man asked.

"Merlin found my Phil... he... he had lost his memory but he was alive. He is alive!" She sat down to calm down. "Merlin, thanks to you, I am happy. Thanks to you I'm married now. I've got my husband and..." Her voice broke. "I've got a son."

Lena showed them a picture with a little boy.

"What's his name?" the sorcerer asked.

"I gave him your names: Arthur Merlin." She smiled softly. Her eyes were twinkling when she looked at his son's face. "I didn't give him names: Merlin Arthur, because your name..." she glanced at the dark haired man. "... is not too common."

"I understand," he assured her. "You've got a lovely son."

"Merlin, you sound like a girl," king said aloud.

Lena laughed. "You're so great together," she said. "It's like destiny."

"It is," Merlin admitted seriously.

"I'm so glad that you're both happy." She sighed. "I told you that everything will be alright." Lena looked deep into sorcerer's eyes. "I wouldn't see her by Arthur's side."

"Who is her?" Arthur asked frowning. "What are you talking about?"

"Can we tell him?" Merlin sounded a bit worried.

Lena thought a while. Merlin and Arthur were already together. The legends didn't tell only the truth.

"Yes," she said finally. "We talked about Guinevere?"

"How can you know Gwen?" the blond man asked.

"According to the legends she was your wife," Lena told him.

Arthur's eyes widened. "Guinevere?" He could not believe. "She married knight named Lancelot."

"Lancelot?" The woman didn't seem to be surprised. "Legends!" She rolled her eyes.

"What?" Merlin asked her.

"I didn't tell you but in legends Guinevere cheated on Arthur. She had a romance with a knight named Lancelot. You..." Lena glanced at the king, "... helped her escaped with him. You didn't want to kill her for a betrayal."

"My God!" Arthur looked at Merlin. "I'm so happy that I've got you!"

"I tell you that every day and you still think that I'm a luckier man having you... Now you can see that choosing me you chose happiness and peace." Merlin beamed at his king.

"Peace?" Arthur asked lifting his eyebrow. "With you?" He laughed loudly. "Never!"

The warlock rolled his eyes with a typical manner.

Lena watched them with amazement. They acted like an old, good marriage. They might have argued and insulted one another often but there was always love in their voices and eyes. Arthur and Merlin couldn't live separated. They were destined to each other. Both men were like two sides of the same coin, like two halves of an apple. One half cared about the other and would willingly follow the second one even to hell.

Woman smiled softly. She and Philip were the same.

"Why are you smiling?" Merlin asked her finally turning his gaze away from Arthur.

"You are... I don't know... but you make me smile." She sighed. "Anyway..." Lena looked at the blonde. "How did your father react when he found out about you and Merlin being together?"

"Uther said nothing," Merlin answered.

"How is it possible?" Lena seemed to be a little bit surprised.

"Because my father never found out about us," Arthur said frankly. "That was better. He would kill Merlin if he had known the truth."

"So it was a secret romance," Lena said impressed. "It must have been so arousing!" Abruptly she blushed. "Ops... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Merlin assured the woman grinning madly. "In fact it was very arousing."

Lena laughed.

"I forgot how much I liked you," she said. "I'm going to miss you..."

Arthur accepted sentiments only if they concerned him and his lover so he decided to change the subject of conversation.

"What's with your sisters?" he asked the woman.

"My sisters? Well... Tenra married Max and Amy grow up. At least I hope so..." Lena winked. "She had a boyfriend but they broke up recently. I think that it wasn't it. Besides I have a strange feeling that she likes in that way both boys and girls and that she's fancying one girl now... I'm not sure... maybe she's not yet as adult as I thought." She smiled. "Life just go on," the woman did sum up.

"You all are crazy," Merlin told her candidly.

"Just like you both are," Lena said. "Anyway... I think that it's time for me to come back to my times."

"Now?" the warlock asked disappointed. "You didn't even see Camelot!"

"I saw enough," she told him. "More than I should have. Besides I want to come back to my husband and son."

"If you think so..."

"Don't worry." Lena put her hand on his shoulder. "I have a feeling that one day we'll see again. And you know..." she looked at him meaningfully "... that my feelings usually are true."

"How are you going to come back?" Arthur asked her.

"Now it's much easier than before," the woman said honestly. "My brother is a genius!"

Lena glanced at Arthur and at Merlin again.

"Promise me, that you will always be like this. That you will never forget the taste of love," she asked them seriously.

"Isn't it obvious?" the king joked.

"It is. I just wanted to make sure." She smiled at them one more time. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Merlin answered. Arthur just nodded his head.

The Lena looked carefully at them last time. She whispered some words and dissolved in the air.

"It was a crazy day," Arthur told more to himself than to Merlin.

"Yeah... I'm tired... very tired." The younger man yawned.

"But not _that_ tired, I hope..." the king looked at the dark haired man. "You'll find some strength to fulfil your duties as my lover, won't you?"

Their foreplay began.

"I'm not really sure," Merlin answered.

"I'm your king!" Arthur tried to sound menacingly but it was hopeless. "You should serve me when I want you to."

The blonde pushed the warlock lightly on their large bed. He looked down on Merlin smirking meaningfully.

"I need an entertainment, Merlin. Serve me!"

"I think that I'm not aroused enough," the sorcerer admitted.

"You're not. Hmm..." Arthur took his belt off. Then he started undressing very slowly.

The blonde noticed that Merlin's cock, trapped in man's trousers, started to be interested.

"You said that you weren't aroused..." Arthur said glancing at the other man's crotch.

"Oh, shut up Arthur and come here!" Merlin couldn't stand it any longer.

The warlock didn't have to say it twice.

Arthur, as a good and protecting king, set Merlin's trapped dick free.

**_The end_**


End file.
